When what you love has been in front of you the whole time Part Three
by Bambit.lovegoddess
Summary: Can Cheyanne over come her fear of Dean? She takes a small vacation back home in Sioux Falls to fix herself. What will the secret that her mother kept hidden from her cost Cheyanne? Can Dean love her even though she is half demon? What do her emerging powers mean for all of them?


Three months later

Back in Sioux Falls, Cheyanne went out with Jodi Mills. It was the Sheriff's day off and she and Cheyanne had become fast friends. It had started out as Jodi coming by to check on Cheyanne. Dean had asked her to keep an eye on Cheyanne and she was the daughter of one of the best men Jodi had ever known. Pretty soon Jodi was looking forward to her visits with Cheyanne.

Jodi figured that Cheyanne needed a fierce friendly kick in the ass to get her to stop moping and start living again. Cheyanne had been back in town for almost three months and even though she talked to Dean every day, she really wasn't making any progress to get over her fear of him.

"Do you even drink?" Jodi teased as they sat down at the bar. "Bitch please! I grew up with Dean Winchester! You cannot grow up with him and not drink. Hells Bells do you know how many times he has driven me to drink?" Cheyanne snarked at Jodi. Both women laughed as they started knocking back shots of whiskey.

"I may just get new ink!" Cheyanne said as they ordered up tequila shots too. "Sounds like a plan!" Jodi laughed. She knew her friend would wait until she was sober to drive two towns over for new ink. Cheyanne hadn't cut loose like this in forever. Technically, between her job at the hospital and helping other hunters besides Sam and Dean, she hadn't had the time.

She had decided not to work as a nurse anymore at the moment. Her job back in Kansas had understood. They hated to see her go and promised her job back if she ever returned. In the meantime, she worked with Jodi at the police station. All her years of helping hunters track things actually paid off and enabled her to be a damn good skip tracer. If it could be found, she would find it. If she couldn't find it, it didn't exist.

Cheyanne had grew up with her best friends Raylene and Remi, but Jodi had become like a big sister/second mom to her. Jodi gave her the security and encouragement that Lydia never had. Lydia had believed that life was hard and unfair and the sooner a child, especially a hunter's child, learned that the better. Remy and Raylene had been the closest thing to sisters she had before that. Raylene had always been her best friend but she was also a hunter, Remi was always raiding her closet and stealing her clothes, especially her dresses. She laughed at the memory.

Cheyanne was glad that she had not only got to attend Remy's funeral but his mother had presented her with the urn of his remains because that is what he had requested a long time ago. Remy had explained that his heart had always belonged to Cheyanne anyways so it made sense for him to always be there with her. Remy's Urn now sat on a shelf in the RV, next to an urn of Bobby's ashes. She had stashed Bobby's ashes in a storage shed on the property years ago to keep them safe until she had found a permanent residence. She got them out when she started staying in the RV.

That night, Cheyanne carried Jodi to the RV. Jodi slept off her drunk on the couch. For some reason, alcohol had never affected Cheyanne like it did anybody else. Sam was a happy funny drunk, Bobby and John had been grumpy drunks, hell Dean was a grumpy sleepy funny drunk. She laughed as she covered Jodi up. She went off into her bedroom at the other end of the RV and pulled the curtain closed. She took off her boots and then got ready to take a quick shower.

Jodi's snores were coming from the front of the RV loudly, as Cheyanne came out of the shower and walked back into her room with a towel wrapped around her. She texted Dean a quick "Hi I love you!" as she quickly dried off and got ready for bed. She smiled when her phone rang. Dean had always detested texting. He would text in a pinch but he preferred an actual conversation.

"Hey sweetie, I love you too!" He said as soon as Cheyanne answered the phone. She smiled and her giggle was infectious. He roared with laughter when she told him about her night on the town with Jodi. He put her on speaker phone so Sam could join in the conversation. God how she missed her guys! She especially missed her Dean. She spritzed some of his cologne on to one of his t-shirts she loved to sleep in. Jodi had suggested that to help her get over her fear. Cheyanne had always loved Dean's scent.

Jodi's idea actually worked. That night, Cheyanne slept better than she had since the rape. She had great dreams about Dean and they didn't turn into nightmares. She was proud of herself the next morning. She cooked Jodi the greasiest breakfast she could think of while Jodi was in the bathroom, swearing off ever drinking again.

"What the hell is this?" Jodi asked, her stomach churning. "A greasy breakfast is the best cure for a hangover." Cheyanne said as cheerfully as she could just to piss Jodi off. "Where did you hear that from?" Jodi asked as she drank her coffee.

"How do you NOT know my boyfriend? Do you know how many hangovers I have nursed him through over the years?" Cheyanne teased. Jodi had to give her credit. Cheyanne did have a point. Dean Winchester could drink a fish under the table! She laughed as she ate her breakfast. About two hours later, Jodi felt remarkably better. Jodi drove over to Fullerton with Cheyanne so she could get new ink. She ended up getting the poem _Invictus_ tattooed in a swirling pattern on her right shoulder. That had always been her favorite poem and she thought it was appropriate.

"Today is the day I stop being afraid of Dean Winchester because of something that Randy Montgomery did to me!" She told Jodi. "Good! Then you won't mind if I call Dean to come visit." Jodi said winking at her. "Actually, that may be a great idea! But I think he would prefer it coming from me." Cheyanne admitted.

She called Dean and asked him to come visit. Sam and Dean were more than happy to come see their Cheyanne. Dean had almost forgotten about the silver locket that Cheyanne had found in the ashes of Bobby's old house. He had found it in his jacket pocket shortly after Cheyanne had left for Sioux Falls. He cleaned it up and put a picture of their mothers together on one side and a picture of them together on the other side. He put it in a blue velvet box and packed it in his duffle bag.

Sam and Dean smiled when they pulled into Cheyanne's driveway. She was sitting at the picnic table, drinking a big glass of sweet iced tea. She got up and walked out to the Impala. She was wearing her favorite jeans with the holes in the knees, another one of Dean's t-shirts and her boots. She loved her cowboy boots. Dean laughed as she jumped up on Baby's hood. Cheyanne had always done that to annoy him when they were younger. He was both surprised and relieved when she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. When she kissed him, Dean's mind was completely blown.

She hadn't meant to hug Dean that tight or kiss him but she didn't feel afraid of him when she did. She felt at home in his arms. It was something for them to build on. She held his hand as they walked up to the RV. Sam watched Cheyanne with Dean and had never been so proud of her in his life. She was conquering her fears and she refused to give up on her family. She may have demon blood coursing through her veins but she was as good as a person can get.

Dean had Cheyanne's birth certificate in his pocket. He was at a loss as how to tell her about Crowley. He had never been afraid of Cheyanne's temper, he was afraid of hurting her though. She had been through so much, especially here lately. They stepped into the RV and Sam and Dean both began talking about all the camping trips that Bobby use to take all three of them on when they were kids. Cheyanne batted her eyes all innocently at him as she handed Dean his favorite brand of beer. Sam laughed as he took a swig of his beer.

Dean sat down on the couch in the RV and put his feet up on the coffee table. He knew it would annoy Cheyanne. "Winchester! I know you do not have your feet on my coffee table!" She said as she playfully swatted his leg. Dean pulled her into his lap like old times.

Cheyanne froze for only a moment and then she relaxed back into him. She just couldn't resist her Dean. He kissed her temple as he adjusted himself so they were both more comfortable. He cleared his throat as he felt his body beginning to respond to Cheyanne's perfume. He had always loved the smell of her perfume. Cheyanne felt his erection starting and she fought the urge to jump up and run. She took a deep breath and powered through it.

She wasn't ready to have sex with Dean just yet, but she knew that she would want to eventually. Cheyanne also wanted to work towards moving back into the bunker with her boys. She was no longer as afraid of Dean as she was when she left. She hoped to one day be completely unafraid of him. Cheyanne had to admit, sitting in his lap with his arms wrapped around her as her whispered words of encouragement into her ear, felt like home to her.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Dean whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. He could only guess at the fear she was trying to hide. Dean was so proud of her for even wanting to conquer this fear of him. He felt better about what Crowley and he had done to Randy, that bastard deserved to pay for what he did to Cheyanne.

Cheyanne sat there looking up into Dean's green eyes for the longest. Then she stroked the side of his face and kissed him. "Dean Winchester, my tortured soul." She said as she laid her head on his chest. A small shiver ran through Dean. Could she really see into his soul? He silently hoped not because if Cheyanne could see into his soul, then it was only a matter of time until she figured out that he was so unworthy of her and she would leave him. Sam shook his head as he brought everyone another beer.

Cheyanne stood up to stretch. She took Dean's hand and walked with him around the property just like they used to when they were younger. They talked and laughed as they walked. "You will never believe what I found on one of my walks the other day." She said as Dean found his sunglasses in his shirt pocket and put them on. With his three day stubble and his sunglasses, Dean looked irresistible to Cheyanne. She smiled at him as he flashed her his "Girl you know I'm sexy!" smile. She laughed as she led him off the path and to a small group of trees. In the bark of one tree was carved DW + CS with a heart carved around it.

"I remember carving this for you." Dean said as he put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I remember you walking me out here and showing it to me." She laughed as she held him closer. Below their heart was a smaller one they had never noticed before it read SW+CS. Cheyanne smiled.

"I almost forgot Sammy had a huge crush on you back in the day!" Dean said trying to stifle a laugh. "Don't laugh at our brother, Idgit!" She said giving him the "DON'T YOU DARE" look. She let out an excited squeal as Dean gave her a mischievous look and took off chasing her.

Sam stepped out of the RV just as they raced by. He laughed as he sat down in the hammock with a book. He had always loved springtime in Sioux Falls. Dean finally caught up with Cheyanne near the pond at the back of the property. He pulled her to the ground, rolling her underneath him. He stared down into her green eyes as they both fought to catch their breath.

"You're out of shape there Winchester." She teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Not too out of shape though." He teased back as he bent down to kiss her. She pulled him closer and ran her hands under his shirt. He let out a low growl as he playfully bit her lip and gently ran his hands under her shirt. She moaned as he closed a hand around her breast.

"Oh God yes! Cheyanne, my sweet Cheyanne." He panted her name as he kissed his way down her neck. "Yes Dean! My Dean!" She said as she arched her back into his hands and mouth. Dean lifted her shirt and began teasing her breasts with his mouth when suddenly out of nowhere they heard Crowley clearing his throat.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled exasperated as he made sure Cheyanne was covered up. He quickly jumped to his feet, helping Cheyanne up with him. "What in the hell are you doing on my property?" Cheyanne asked adjusting her shirt.

"Awe and just a few weeks ago she was so sweet to me. They do grow up so fast!" Crowley snarked as he walked up to where Dean and Cheyanne stood. "What do you want Crowley?" Dean asked beginning to get pissed. He didn't like where Crowley was headed with this conversation. Crowley didn't know that Dean hadn't told Cheyanne yet who her real father was.

"I came to talk to my daughter alone and find her being pawed by a Winchester. I will need years of extensive therapy to get that image out of my head!" Crowley snarked with a shudder at Dean. "What did he just day?" Cheyanne asked Dean. Her hands were on her hips and she was tapping a foot. Dean knew he was in so much trouble with her. Where did he even begin?

"I take it Dean didn't tell you what Randy told us after we found him." Crowley began gently. "What do you mean found him? Dean! Please explain just what in the hell he is talking about!" Cheyanne didn't know what else to say she just turned her back to both men.

"I need a minute!" She said as she walked away from them. "Come on, well meet her in the RV." Dean said as he led Crowley to the RV. Sam met them at the door. "Cheyanne just passed this way and boy was she pissed!" He warned Dean and Crowley. They explained the situation to Sam as Dean got beers out of the fridge.

"Seriously? All this time you have known and you didn't think that Cheyanne just might want to be clued in?" Sam asked Dean with disbelief. "Dammit! I was trying to protect her!" Dean said, he figured Sam might be just the one person who would understand why he did what he did. Sam only understood that once again Dean took it up himself to hide the truth from those he loved, without a thought as to what they might want. In this case, Sam knew that Cheyanne would have wanted to know about Crowley from Dean in a better way than the way she found out.

"Protect me from what? Myself?" Cheyanne asked as she entered the RV. She laid a hand on Dean's back as she took a swig of his beer. "Squirrel, you've gotten yourself in some trouble here!" Crowley said quietly. He was sitting in Bobby's favorite recliner.

"You there! Did I even say you could speak?" Cheyanne said glaring at him. Crowley had dealt with pissed off women in his life but judging from the look his daughter was giving him, her temper was nothing to be played around with. He sat there quietly and stared up at her incredulously.

"Winchester! I don't doubt for a minute you love me babe, so please tell me the whole story about why Crowley thinks he's my father." Cheyanne looked Dean in the eye and waited for an explanation. He knew he was screwed because she would see through whatever lie he tried to cover up, she always had.

"Well because he is Cheyanne. Believe me, I don't want to believe it any more than you do! We even went to your grandparents in Lawrence, and took one look at Crowley and confirmed it." Dean began. "It's true Cheyanne, I was married to your mother, and I am your dad." Crowley said, as he stood up and walked over to Cheyanne.

"NO! Bobby Singer is my dad! If what you and Dean are saying is true, then you are the man that abandoned me and mom when I was 2!" Cheyanne said, backing away from Crowley. She ended up in Dean's arms. She fought to free herself. She needed to get out of the RV. Cheyanne walked around the property, she knew she had to go back and face the truth but she just couldn't do it yet.

"I wish you were still here, Dad." She said as she stopped to lay a few wildflowers on Bobby's headstone. "I sure could use your wisdom here." She continued, wiping a tear away. Cheyanne knew Bobby would want her to face this news with her head tall. He had always told her whatever they faced, they would do it as a family.

"My only fear is losing Dean for good," She said out loud. "Not gonna happen sweet heart!" Dean said as he came up behind her, "I thought I was going to lose you with this news." He added as he pulled her to him.

"Dean Winchester, when are you going to stop seeing yourself as unworthy of love and just accept that you are so loved? You never have to earn my love, baby, you already have it!" She said as she stroked his cheek. Dean didn't know what to say in response. How could Cheyanne possibly know that is the exact way he felt? He had spent all of his childhood and most of his adult life trying to be the perfect son to John Winchester, but John had been more of a drill sergeant than a dad to them.

Cheyanne had always seen through Dean's tough guy charade. She had always been the only one he felt he could open up to without fear of rejection. She had never turned away from him for anything. Here she had been raped by an evil sadistic son of a bitch that had made himself look like Dean, she had overcome her fear of him and she still loved him.

"So, I am really half demon?" She asked, not wanting it to be true. Dean handed her the birth certificate. There was no denying what was written on that official piece of paper. In big bold letters was Victor Crowley's signature. "Afraid so Chey." Dean said waiting for her temper to flare.

"Guess this explains the temper…" She teased, "As long as me and you are still together and this changes nothing between us, then I'm ok with this news." She added. "You are still the same Cheyanne to me…my Cheyanne!" Dean reassured her as he kissed her again. "Yes! I know I'm going to have to marry this girl! I'm working on it!" He said out loud to Bobby's headstone. Cheyanne giggled because it had been Bobby's idea they elope to Vegas all those years ago.

"Dad still telling you to sweep me off my feet?" She asked as she ran a hand up his chest. "How did you ever guess?" Dean smiled down at her. Together they walked back to the RV. Sam and Crowley were still inside talking about Cheyanne. Crowley regretted not being in Cheyanne's life sooner but he couldn't argue with how well Bobby Singer had raised her. A woman that didn't take bull shit off Dean Winchester was a rare breed.

"What do you call this décor? Americana Hillbilly? Or 1970's Craptastic?" He asked looking around the RV. "Oh look, the King of Hell wants to comment on my decor! Sorry it's not skulls and rotting flesh your high ass!" Cheyanne snarked to Crowley. He actually laughed. Crowley was proud to be related to this little firecracker of a woman.

"Oh look boys, you can tell who she was raised by! Does she ever call you two Idgits?" He asked Sam and Dean. "All the time. Even calls me Moose on occasion." Sam replied still trying to wrap his head around Crowley and Cheyanne being related. Sam didn't want to think about what that spelled out for Cheyanne.

"Hey since, I help out hunters all the time, and technically Sam and Dean are hunters, can we keep this thing just between us? Last thing I need is to have random pissed off hunters hunting me!" Cheyanne said as that thought ran through her mind. Sam and Dean looked at each other because they were thinking the same thing.

"I think that's very wise! I can't think of two other guys I'd let guard my daughter besides Moose and Squirrel here. Cheyanne you're in good hands." Crowley said as he shook their hands. He disappeared just as fast as he had appeared. He texted Cheyanne's phone so she'd have his number.

"Ok guys! Whatever we have of my birth certificate and any other proof about who Crowley is to me, we need to get it all together and lock it away." Cheyanne began to form a plan to keep from panicking.

"Chey, we aren't going to let anything happen to you." Sam began. He could see the relief in her eyes. He could almost read her mind. Cheyanne remembered John always telling them that you killed a monster first and asked questions later. All three of them were pretty sure that he had never known about his best friend being a demon. They were also pretty sure that even he would let Cheyanne live. Undoubtedly, Bobby most certainly would have.

Crowley went back to Hell that night looking for Rowena. He had a funny suspicion that she was the red haired witch that the Van Buren's had hired to kill Lydia and Cheyanne. He passed by Randy's cell but stopped short when he heard his mother talking to what was left of Cheyanne's ex fiancé.

"Her grandparents hired me years ago to get rid of her and that horrid mother of hers. I had no idea they were related to my poor Fergie." Rowena slurred. Crowley rolled his eyes when he realized the bitch had been drinking again.

"I was just with Cheyanne to get on the good side of Crowley. I didn't know she was already Dean Winchester's whore!" Randy told Rowena. Rowena let out a laugh that rang through the dungeon halls. Crowley jerked open the door and called for his guards to take his mother to her own room and see that she stays there.

"Does the whore know who her real daddy dearest is yet? I can guarantee you that Dean Winchester won't tell her because then his pussy will be in jeopardy!" Randy sneered at Crowley. Crowley picked up a rusty knife laying nearby and carved some more flesh out of Randy. He let out a scream as Crowley carved some more.

"Cheyanne knows everything, I told her myself. If I were you, I would tell my buddies to stay far away from her." Crowley told him as he walked out of Randy's cell. He picked up his phone and called Dean. He filled him in on the conversation he had overheard between Randy and Rowena.

"I know she's not safe here, but she's also not ready to move back in with us at the bunker yet." Dean said to Crowley, "No, why don't you ask that Son of a Bitch you have chained down there why she's still afraid of her own boyfriend that she's only known, I don't know her whole fucking life!" He added.

"I have him chained up where he will never hurt her again." Crowley ground out between clenched teeth. Dean and Crowley continued to talk about Cheyanne and then the subject turned to the mark. He was still trying to help them locate the demon tablet. They could get the tablet but what then? They had no prophet to read it. They both agreed that they would cross that bridge when they got there.

Cheyanne walked into the kitchen from her bedroom just as Dean hung up the phone. She had been on the phone with Jodi, making plans. "So I'm going out tonight with the Sheriff, and you two are welcome to come along." She smiled at them.

Dean looked up and noticed her "I'm going to be drinking tonight so hide my keys." Outfit. Cheyanne was wearing a very short denim skirt, low cut tank top under a teal blue plaid shirt she stole off Dean ages ago, and her favorite cowboy boots. Dean knew her cowboy hat was more than likely somewhere around too. He was not disappointed when Cheyanne came back out of the bathroom with her black straw cowboy hat on.

He whistled when she came over to him. The guys then hurried to get ready for a night out with Jodi and Cheyanne. They rode in Cheyanne's truck that night. "I want some new ink!" Cheyanne announced while they were waiting on Jodi to walk in the door. "Well in that case, no drinking!" Dean said as he took her shot of Patron she had just ordered. She pouted sexily at him but she understood what he was saying. She eyed two guys that she knew playing a very bad game of pool. She knew she could easily win some money off them.

"I want to play some pool. You want to play?" She asked Dean, motioning over to the two clueless guys at the pool table. He laughed as he nodded. They walked over to the guys and started placing bets. Cheyanne knew how to work her short skirt so the guys were missing shots. Dean stifled his laughter as time and time again, Cheyanne shot right on the money and the two guys kept paying more attention to her than their own game. Dean almost lost it when the two guys almost melted at the way Cheyanne chalked up her que stick. He had to admit it was pretty damn sexy.

Cheyanne ended up cleaning the poor hunters out of $2,000. Dean stayed and talked them for a few moments as Cheyanne walked back over to Sam. He had watched the whole game from their table. He was still in awe of Cheyanne after all this time. He was laughing when she sat down and handed him $1500 to hold.

"I know how Dean and I are when we are drinking." She explained sheepishly. Sam laughed harder. He also knew she wanted to go get a tattoo tonight. When Jodi walked in they filled her in on what she had missed so far. "Sheriff Mills!" Dean said as he came up and hugged her. She hugged him back as she ordered some beers. "Cheyanne Singer, I'm going to pretend I didn't see my best friend over there hustling a game of pool!" She said as she sat down next to Cheyanne.

"Why Sheriff Mills! I'm a sweet innocent angel…see what happened was Dean Winchester is just a bad influence. I never could resist me a bad boy!" Cheyanne teased giving Dean a mischievous wink. Dean stuck his tongue out at Cheyanne.

"Winchester, do you need me to show you what that tongue is for?" She said into Dean's ear. He shot her an "Oh yes please!" look as he kissed her. When the band started playing Cheyanne's favorite song, Dean pulled her out onto the dance floor. She laid her head on his chest and slow danced with him until the song ended. He looked down into her eyes and once again saw nothing but love in them. He kissed her again and again as they danced. In her arms, Dean had always felt at home. They could be in a tent in the middle of nowhere, but as long as he was with Cheyanne, he was home.

"Cheyanne, why don't we get married, tonight?" Dean asked as he pulled her closer. She giggled when he placed his hands on her ass to move her body as close as he could get it with their clothes in the way. "Dean, I would love too! You know I would love to be Mrs. Dean Winchester." She said in between kisses. "Baby, you have no idea what you're signing up for." He told her kissing her back. He danced with her for three more songs. Jodi and Sam watched them.

"Would you like to dance Sheriff?" Sam asked her as he stood. She laughed as she took his hand and followed him out to the dance floor. Dean and Cheyanne laughed when Jodi and Sam joined them. When Sam asked if he could cut in, Dean laughed and soon he was dancing with Jodi while Sam danced with Cheyanne.

"So how long have you and Cheyanne been together anyways?" Jodi asked Dean as they danced. "Basically our whole lives." Dean laughed as he tried to remember life without Cheyanne. "Honestly, we actually have baby pictures together." He added. He explained Cheyanne's life story to Jodi. She never knew that Bobby adopted Cheyanne. Her respect for Bobby singer grew more the longer she knew Cheyanne.

"Sam Winchester, how old are you? You are still as nervous around me as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs?" Cheyanne teased looking up into his eyes. She had to tilt her head back because she barely came somewhere between Sam's chest and his stomach. "Sorry Chey." He stammered and blushed. He was trying to focus on anything but his best friend and brother's girlfriend being this close to him.

"Sam, I don't bite…well only Dean…but he likes that sort of shit!" She teased. Cheyanne felt bad for Sam. He was one of her best friends but he had this whole awkwardness around girls. He always had. He grinned down at her. He was so unsure where to put his hands while they danced. He was grateful that Dean couldn't read his mind because he was pretty sure he would kick his ass if he could.

"Thank you by the way, "Cheyanne began. "For what?" Sam asked stunned. "For being my best friend and always being there for me." She said as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "Always, after all, you're our Cheyanne." He said smiling at her. About that time, Jodi and Dean switched again. Dean was back dancing Cheyanne.

"Mm" Dean said as he pulled her close again. "What baby?" She asked as she laid her head on his chest as they danced. "Nothing, I just love being this close to you after being away from you for so long." He said kissing her.

They danced for a little while longer then they all piled into the Impala and drove two towns over to a 24 hour tattoo parlor. Cheyanne got a new tattoo on the small of her back. She got a blacked out silhouette of a woman with devil horns that held up a crooked halo. Dean understood the tattoo and thought it was hot as hell on Cheyanne. She loved getting tattoos. There was just something about the sound of the machine and the feel of the needles in her flesh that Cheyanne loved.

Dean had always loved watching Cheyanne as she got tattoos. She always took a deep breath and went into some kind of trance and relaxed as the artist was working magic across her skin. He laughed as he remembered the first time his dad ever saw Cheyanne's tattoos. John had been pissed when he found out that Cheyanne had tattoos, he was even more pissed that Dean had been the one who took her to get them.

Dean was pulled back into present day when he realized that Cheyanne was talking to him. "What?" He asked. "I said, what do you think?" She asked showing him the finished piece. He examined it closely. He couldn't help but think how he wanted to see it in the candlelight riding him reverse cowgirl. He quickly shook his head at the thought. No matter how bad he wanted to make love to Cheyanne, it had to be on her terms.

"That is one sexy tattoo!" He told her as he paid the tattoo artist and listened to the aftercare instructions. Cheyanne winked at Dean as they walked out of the shop. Sam sat in the back of the Impala with Jodi so Cheyanne and Dean could have the front seat.

"Be gentle with him Sheriff." Cheyanne teased as she slid over next to Dean. Dean roared with laughter as he pulled the Impala out onto the highway, then wrapped his arm around Cheyanne. She kissed his cheek then laid her head on his shoulder. Dean smiled when he heard her soft snores in his ears. Cheyanne snuggled up next to him sleeping always felt natural to him.

He adjusted his rear view mirror and caught Sam's look as Jodi's hand came to rest on his crotch. He flashed Sam a Cheshire cat grin and laughed at his brother's panicked expression. To Sam's relief, Jodi passed smooth out, using him for a pillow. He could handle that but he didn't think he could have had sex with her, especially since he only saw her as a friend.

Dean would have had sex with her gladly, if he wasn't with Cheyanne, but Dean and Sam had two totally different viewpoints on sex. Cheyanne woke up as soon as they pulled up to the RV. She helped Sam and Dean carry Jodi inside and lay her on the couch. She moved coffee tables and folded out another bed for Sam.

"Dean, I may not be ready for this yet but you can sleep in my bed with me if you want to." She told him very sweetly, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Dean's heart grew and he loved her more for her courage. He was so proud of her when she told him that she trusted him completely. Dean took his shower first. While Cheyanne was in the shower, Dean made the bed just the way Cheyanne liked it, he lit a few of her favorite candles, and he put her favorite music on. He even laid out her favorite pajamas, one of his t-shirts and a pair of panties.

Cheyanne smiled when she came out of the bathroom and walked into her small room. Dean sat on the bed while she dried off and got ready for bed. He came up behind up as she brushed out her hair. He wrapped his arms around her naked body. Cheyanne froze. Dean fought back tears as he kissed her ear and then her neck.

"Relax baby. We're gonna try something to help you get over your fear. I will only go as far as you want me to. When you get scared or don't want me to go any farther, you say stop and I will stop. Okay baby?" Dean said as he pulled her close and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Okay baby." She said quietly as she leaned back into his arms, "I trust you." She added.

Slowly, Dean took her hair brush from her hand. He was about to lay it on the dresser but then he had an idea. He took her hand and led her over to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, and began brushing her hair for her. Instead of feeling fear, Cheyanne felt cherished. Here was her big strong demon hunting, ass kicking boyfriend, Mr. Smart Ass Tough Guy Dean Winchester, and he was gently and lovingly brushing her hair. Tears began to stream down her face as Dean continued to brush her hair.

She stood there naked in front of him and all Dean thought of was how much he loved brushing her hair. This was new to him. He had never even thought to brush a woman's hair for them before. None of his other girlfriends had ever meant as much to him as Cheyanne had either. He looked up when he heard her sniffling.

"Chey honey, what is it?" Dean asked, his voice full of concern. Cheyanne didn't say a word, she took the hairbrush from Dean's hand and laid it on her nightstand. Then she wrapped her arms around Dean and pulled him to her. The kiss she gave said it all. She not only wanted him again but she needed him. Dean went slow and tender with Cheyanne. Every so often she would freeze and ask him to stop. He would. Once her head was clear they would start again. When Dean parted her thighs and started to slide inside her waiting and ready wetness, he felt her tense up for just a second before she opened up wider and arched her back to him.

"Oh God baby! You are so sweet. You are so beautiful. I am so proud of you!" Dean murmured as he kissed her. His thrusts picking up speed. "I love you Dean." Cheyanne moaned as she begged Dean to go harder and deeper. Dean did as she asked. His mind was made up, he was definitely going to marry this girl. Nobody was going to stop him this time. "I love you too!" Dean said as he rolled her on top of him. They made love all night long. They were both surprised that neither Sam nor Jodi heard them or felt the RV rocking.

The next morning, Dean woke up with Cheyanne on his chest. Since she had come back into his life all those months ago, this had been one of his favorite times of day. The bunker had felt empty without her there. He was beginning to think that maybe he could do his job and have some kind of life with the woman he loved. He thought that maybe it was because he had known Cheyanne practically their whole lives. He smiled when Cheyanne snuggled into his chest as he stroked her hair away from her face.

"BALLS!" Cheyanne said just as her phone rang. She opened one eye and reached for her phone. She was relieved that it was just a normal hunter needing help with a vampire type call. She helped the guy while she traced circles across Dean's bare chest. He smiled proudly down at her. Cheyanne hung up the phone and kissed him as she got up to get dressed. She pulled on the t-shirt and panties he laid out for her the night before and then found a pair of jeans and threw them on before going to the kitchen in search of coffee.

She had just added cream and sugar to her cup when Dean walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled as she leaned back into his arms and kissed him. She closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into his embrace. Sam stumbled into the kitchen yawning and stretching. He did a double take at Dean and Cheyanne as he poured a cup of coffee. Dean smiled at him as he kissed Cheyanne again.

"So, Cheyanne…" Sam began. "Yep, she's back." Dean said happier than he had been in a while. He had been so afraid that she would never be able to get over her fear of him. Sam smiled as he drank his coffee. Jodi walked over to the coffee pot. She had just woken up on the couch. She laughed as she noticed Cheyanne was the only one out of all four of them that drank her coffee with cream and sugar.

"So where did Cheyanne learn not to be human before coffee?" Jodi teased. "You do remember my dad? Nobody talked to dad before his first cup of coffee. Well Uncle John was always a grumpy bear before his coffee too….and after too much tequila." Cheyanne said as she drank her coffee. Between the whiskey, the new tattoo and the delicious soreness from making love to Dean all night, she was a little sore this morning. She sat gingerly on a bar stool and finished her coffee. Jodi raised an eyebrow at her, then hugged her before she left for work.

The rest of the weekend passed without much more excitement. Dean nursed a hangover and Cheyanne nursed him. She laughed and shook her head as she handed Dean a couple of aspirin and a red Gatorade.

"I'm getting too old for this shit! I'm never drinking again!" Dean said with his head hung over the toilet. "Dean Winchester! Who are you lying to now?" Cheyanne teased as she mopped his forehead with a wet washcloth.

"These hangovers get worse with age." He said, too sick to tease back. "Good thing out guardian angel wears a trench coat, huh?" Cheyanne said rubbing his back. "Shut up!" He said, trying to laugh and tease as another wave of nausea hit him. Dean was sick for the rest of the day. Cheyanne nursed him while Sam looked for a case for them. He found one down in Texas and the next day, he and Dean left out for the job.

"Come with us." Dean begged her, "Come home, please Chey?" He pleaded. "Dean, I can't. At least, not right now. I can't just drop everything and leave, I don't know if I'm ready to move back into the bunker yet…" She said as she stroked his cheek and kissed him. Dean looked down into her eyes and fought back the tears.

He pulled her to him and hugged her. He wanted her to come along with him and Sam but he understood that she needed some more time. He wouldn't rush her. He would start looking for her a ring. He wanted Cheyanne to have the best ring in the world but he would have to go with the best ring he could afford.

While he was thinking of it, Dean checked his bank account on his phone, the prospects of affording a ring did not look good. He grimaced as he put his phone away. Cheyanne saw his grimace and grabbed her phone, transferring money from her account into Dean's. She had been keeping track of their finances and handling everything for them for so long, that she didn't mind helping them out in any way she could.

Sam and Dean finished loading up the Impala and drove out of town. Sam waited until Dean pulled the car onto the highway before he spoke. "I'm glad Cheyanne is getting better. Dean if you don't marry her, I will!" He said putting emphasis on the "I will." Dean looked over at him and contemplated when his brother had just said.

"Oh I fully intend on marrying her this time!" He reassured his brother. He had already decided that not even John Winchester himself would stop them this time. Hell, not even Crowley would stop them! "So what happened the last time, y'all tried to get married?" Sam asked him quietly. Dean had forgotten that Sam had been away at Stanford when Dean and Cheyanne had run off to Vegas. Sam knew they had almost gotten married but didn't know what had stopped them.

Dean told Sam the whole story about that night. Sam shook his head in disgust. He knew Dean had always tried to be the good son, but at the expense of Cheyanne? He couldn't believe that Dean would do something like that.

"So you allowed Dad to break you two up? What did Bobby say?" Sam asked, surely Bobby had told John off on Cheyanne's behalf. "Why do you think he threatened to pump dad full of buckshot if he ever saw him again?" Dean said laughing. "I hated to break her heart but at the same time, our job isn't exactly family oriented, man." He added. Sam understood but he also knew that there were plenty of hunters that had families and still did their job.

"Well, so maybe you and Chey won't exactly have an apple pie life but you will both be together and be happy and that's more important." Sam said, "Look, maybe that's our problem, instead of trying to find women who understand our job and the lifestyle that goes with it, we look for women who have no clue and we end up having to lie to them." He added trying to help Dean make sense of his relationship with Cheyanne.

"Cheyanne was raised in the hunting life. She is one of the best trackers around, next to Bobby. Her knowledge on anything supernatural or paranormal alone could easily fill five or six libraries. Hell Bobby taught her everything he knew and then she branched out on her own." Dean said quietly. He had always admired Cheyanne for her love of learning and how fast she learned. She could pick something up after watching someone do it one time. She had a Mensa level IQ and it showed. Cheyanne didn't just shine, she sparkled.

"I am going to ask her to marry me. When we get through in Texas, I am going shopping for a ring." Dean reassured Sam. "Good." Sam nodded proudly, "Then Cheyanne will really be my sister and a Winchester." He teased.

"She's already a Winchester!" Dean said as they drove into the night. They drove the four days into Texas without much more discussion on the subject of Dean marrying Cheyanne. They were both in agreement on the subject. They parked at the motel and then went into their room. Sam noticed their funk before Dean did. They looked at each other and without another word, Sam took the first shower.

After they had both showered, they dressed in their monkey suits and went to question the witnesses and families of the victims. It was late when they got back to the motel. They called to Cheyanne to ask what they could possibly be dealing with. She said she had a few ideas but no sure way to tell just yet but she would let them know first thing in the morning. She got a few hours sleep and then got to work on the research. She called them the next morning while she was frying bacon and eggs.

"Ok, so I have been going through all my files and searching the internet all night," she began, and the closest thing I can find is you might be dealing with a Chupacabra." She told Dean. "A what? Are those even real?" Sam asked in disbelief. "Hell yes their real! Dad and I tracked one down years ago when I was like 16." She said.

Dean remembered Bobby telling him about the Chupacabra but the man had left out the part about Cheyanne being along on the hunt. Dean just shook his head. Cheyanne had loved to hunt with her dad. She had loved to hunt with him and Sam too but he had never wanted this life for her. This was one of those lives that people didn't choose, it chose them. He sighed as he took a drink of his coffee.

Cheyanne hung up the phone and finished her breakfast. She then went through a box she had brought in from one of the storage sheds on the property. She found one of Bobby's old baseball caps. It was dusty and dirty but she put it on her head anyways.

"You Idgit!" she said out loud in a perfect imitation of Bobby as she laughed. "Dammit old man I miss you like crazy! I sure could use your advice right about now!" She said out loud. She half expected him to appear but he didn't. She decided to take a walk around to clear her head. She came to a stop at Bobby's headstone. It had been his wish and hers to have him buried here on the property and even though she had his ashes, she still had his grave on the property. The only home they had both ever known.

"I know what you would say about all the things that have been going on. You'd tell me that I have nothing to fear from Dean. I know you're right, stop looking at me like that old man! I can admit when you're right, I just hate to!" She laughed, picturing his face and hearing him grump back at her till they both laughed.

"Dean is still just as headstrong as he has ever been! He says he's going to marry me…I'm not holding my breath until he's down on one knee though between you and me. Dad, what am I going to do? Do I just move back in with him and pretend I'm not still terrified of him because of what Randy did to me? Hell I was so stupid I insisted on going on that damn job, didn't even think I could be pregnant. What did that cost me? It cost me and Dean our baby! If you would have asked me before that if I wanted kids I would have said no but now all I can think about is how much I would have loved that baby!" She said as tears became to stream down her cheeks. She had held back these tears for almost four months but now they couldn't be stopped.

She sat down next to Bobby's headstone and wept. She didn't realize how long she had been there until she heard a voice. "Are you alright?" a familiar male voice asked. She looked up just enough to see designer black dress shoes and realized those shoes belonged to Crowley. "Yes, I'm fine. Could you step off my dad's grave please? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like that." She said as she stood up and dusted herself off. "I really wish you would call me dad but I guess I have to deserve that." Crowley said as he helped her up.

"Sorry I've already had two dads, John Winchester and Bobby Singer." She explained as she ushered him towards the RV. He looked at her concerned when he heard her stomach growl. She smiled at him sheepishly. "I guess I was out here longer than I thought." She gave an embarrassed giggle.

"When did you eat last?" He asked. "I had bacon and eggs just before I came outside, let's see, I called Dean about 8AM and it's what time now?" She asked as they stepped up into the RV. She realized that it was now almost 8PM. No wonder she was starving! Crowley frowned at her as he went through her cabinets. Cheyanne was embarrassed she really needed to go grocery shopping, especially after having fed Sam and Dean while they were down.

"See what happened was…. Moose and Squirrel came up for a weekend…." She began in her cute little girl voice that always worked on Dean. "Say no more, I bet those two can eat anybody out of house and home!" Crowley said laughing. He found a couple steaks in her freezer and two baking potatoes in her pantry. He set about making her a meal fit for a king.

He poured two glasses of wine and they talked while he cooked. Cheyanne was impressed. She never imagined that the king of Hell would be a 4 star chef, much less the man who gave her life. She felt kind of bad for talking to him behind Dean's back but he would just have to understand, if he ever found out.

"Oh my God! This is divine! Pass the salt, please." She said as she took a bite of her steak. It was cooked to perfection just like she liked it. It was just a tiny bit pinkish-red but done enough so that nobody would be getting sick. Her baked potato was perfect too, even as she drizzled ranch dressing on it. Crowley watched her eat salt and shuddered. He wondered how she could crave salt when technically it should burn for her to even touch it. He guessed it was because she was half human too.

"If you tell Dean we had this visit though, I will totally deny it and be all cute so he will believe me!" She teased as she polished off her food. He laughed and assured he wouldn't tell Dean if she didn't. He ate his steak and had to admit he was a pretty good cook. After dinner, they sat around Cheyanne's living room and visited long into the night.

She kept texting Dean details about the Chupacabra, especially as soon as he emailed her pictures, confirming that was indeed what he was looking for. She never mentioned that Crowley was at her house. Cheyanne didn't have to say anything because Jodi was pulling into her driveway when she saw Cheyanne and Crowley go inside the RV.

She called Dean and told him what she had seen. Dean asked her to keep an eye on the situation while he and Sam finished up in Texas. He never mentioned the call to Cheyanne but it hurt that she didn't feel she could tell him. He was also pissed that Crowley would dare bother Cheyanne. He had to put that out of his mind right now and focus on capturing the Chupacabra before anyone else in the town got hurt.

Jodi texted Cheyanne and asked her step outside for a minute. She was sitting on the hood of her squad car when Cheyanne stepped outside. "Have you lost your fucking mind? "Jodi asked her best friend in disbelief, "Do you know who you have in your house?" Cheyanne realized that Sam and Dean hadn't clued her in about who Crowley was to her.

"You're not going to believe this, but it's honestly not what you're thinking!" Cheyanne said as she took a deep breath and explained everything to Jodi. The older woman listened to everything Cheyanne was saying. It took her a few minutes before she spoke again. "So… your dad, no Bobby is your dad… but your sperm donor… is the fucking king of hell? WOW! How? Oh my God! Damn girl when you get into shit, you get in deep!" She said, trying to form coherent thoughts in her head. She burst out laughing then and laughed for a few minutes until she couldn't breathe.

"If you don't want me in your life or town anymore, I will understand." Cheyanne said fighting back the tears. She was afraid that Jodi would turn away from her because she was half demon. "Hell no! We are best friend! I always knew your horns held up your halo… I didn't know it was true though!" She said teasing Cheyanne as she gave her a hug. She then told Cheyanne about her one disastrous date with Crowley who sheepishly stuck his head out the door at the mention of his name.

"YOU! NO MORE BEING MEAN AND TRYING TO KILL MY FRIENDS!" Cheyanne barked at him. "Yes ma'am!" He said saluting Cheyanne as he said it. Jodi's jaw dropped open. She wondered if her friend realized that she had Crowley on a short leash. She texted Dean what she had just witnessed and promised to call him as soon as she left Cheyanne's house. Jodi hugged Cheyanne again, then climbed into her squad car and drove off towards town.

Crowley cleaned up the kitchen after Jodi left. He laughed as Cheyanne told him stories about growing up with Bobby. He asked her about Lydia. She spoke of her mother with great reverie but she told Crowley that Lydia was a hard ass and expected complete and unquestionable obedience from her no matter what. Cheyanne then realized how much like John Winchester her mother had been. Lydia Van Buren had not been one to spoil her child with hugs and kisses and words of praise.

Cheyanne had never noticed that until she spoke of her mother. Bobby Singer had always hugged her and told her every day how smart she was and how proud he was of her. Hells Bells, Uncle John had praised her more than he ever had Sam or Dean. She never noticed that because she and Bobby had given the boys plenty of praise and love.

Crowley looked sad when she told him about her mother, he guessed he was to blame because of the way he had been forced to leave them. Lydia had been a hunter when they got married but she had never cared that he was a demon at the time. They had both kept that secret from Mary and John. They couldn't keep it from Lydia's family for long though. He still couldn't believe that his own mother had tried to kill Cheyanne and Lydia all those years ago but had never failed to try to find him even once.

They talked on into the night. From the shadows of the woods, somebody was watching them. The figure smiled as he planned all sorts of sinister things. He knew this would be one way to get back at Dean Winchester for being such a dick to him. He would wait until the damn king of hell left, though. That's the last thing he needed. All of heaven was looking for him, he didn't need all of hell on his ass too.

As soon as Crowley left, Cheyanne went to take a shower. She had just dried off and put her t-shirt and panties on when Metatron just appeared out of nowhere in the RV. "GODDAMMIT! This is not a free for all for fucking angels and demons to just pop in and out of my house!" She said almost jumping out of her skin.

"Tsk, tsk, such unbecoming language for such a beautiful lady!" Metatron said to her. She quickly pulled on a pair of shorts. She realized who Metatron was at that moment and reached for the angel blade she kept under her pillow. "Now Cheyanne, why would you want to do that when we haven't been fully introduced?" He asked smiling a cold creepy smile at her.

"We don't have to be introduced. You are the asshole who killed my boyfriend! You are the reason he has that damn mark of Cain! And if you know who I am, then you know I am the last person you need to be fucking with!" She said, looking him straight in the eyes.

She never blinked and she never backed down. Metatron didn't like her confidence. He wanted her to be afraid of him but she wasn't. She stood there without any fear in her eyes. He could see her soul and what he saw chilled him to the bone but he didn't let it show. Still, he thought she would be a good lure to bring Dean Winchester to him, then he would kill them both. He would kill Castiel too when he got his wings on him.

Metatron grabbed Cheyanne's arm and in flash of white light, they were gone from her RV. She must have been knocked unconscious because she woke up tied to a chair, in an old dirty garage that reeked of old oil and grease. She grew up the daughter of a mechanic, she knew the all too familiar smells of a garage. She was just thankful that Metatron had no interest in raping her or torturing her like Randy had. The gag in her mouth smelled awful and tasted worse.

"Ahh, you're awake!" Metatron said as he paced the floor in front of her, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I have no grudges against you. Although, I do wonder how someone as gorgeous and sweet as you can allow someone like to Dean Winchester to get on top of you and rut like some sex crazed animal. We both know he doesn't deserve you." Metatron went on being smugly disgusting.

He went on and on about how much he hated Dean and when he got through with him, not even the mark of Cain could save Dean Winchester. He bragged to her about his great plans to destroy Dean. Cheyanne hated Metatron already. "My God, he loves listening to himself talk!" She thought.

Cheyanne tried the ropes at her wrist and realized that whoever had tied them didn't account for her wrists being so small. She was thankful as she slipped out of her restraints. She knew she had to get free and somehow find Dean. Metatron was too busy talking to notice she was able to slide out her ropes. He had his back turned when she freed her ankles. She wasn't sure how to knock out an angel but she would try her best.

"What are you doing?" He asked her as she came up behind him. She stabbed him with a small knife she kept in her pocket at all times. He looked down incredulously as blood began to gush out of his belly where she had stabbed him. She saw the anger contort his face as he suddenly slapped her so hard her ears rang. She stood her ground though and she punched his so hard that she thought for a moment she had broken her hand. Still, Cheyanne held her ground. Metatron may be an angel but she was half demon after all, she would kick his ass or die trying.

"You bitch!" He said as he hit her again. "You crazy bitch! You deserve to be a Winchester whore!" He screamed when she slapped him and scratched his cheek with her nails. "What did you just call me?" She asked, her eyes turning a dangerous black. She saw the fear in his face but had no idea why. She didn't know that her eyes had changed. She could still see clearly. She grabbed his arm and flipped him on the ground just like Uncle John had taught her to do so many years ago.

She had never used these moves on anybody but Dean. He had insisted she needed to know self-defense techniques when she was younger. Now it was paying off. She didn't know you could knock out an angel but she managed it. She then tied him up in the chair. She found a small jar of holy oil. She poured a circle of it around Metatron and lit it on fire. That should hold him until Castiel could get him back to heaven.

Having destroyed the Chupacabra and finished the job, the guys returned to Sioux Falls to find Cheyanne missing. They looked all through the RV and all over the property. Panic was trying to take ahold of Dean but he fought hard to keep it at bay. He had to stay calm and focus on where Cheyanne might be. He got on the phone and dialed Crowley's number.

"Squirrel! To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" He asked as he answered his phone. "Where the hell is Cheyanne?" Dean demanded. "What do you mean where is Cheyanne?" Crowley asked," Can't you keep up with your girlfriend?"

"Cut the crap Crowley! I know you paid her a visit last night! If something has happened to her, then so help me…!" He couldn't even get the words out of his mouth. He was more scared than he had ever been. All kinds of fears were running through his mind. Oh God what if Randy had escaped from hell? He doubted that could happen because there wasn't much left of Randy but he was still worried.

Crowley popped in as soon as he learned that Cheyanne was missing. He informed Dean that yes he had come to visit his daughter but she was perfectly safe when he left. He informed Dean that as long as Cheyanne wanted anything to do with him, he could visit his daughter or speak to her anytime he wished and there was nothing Dean could say about it.

"Look, we can all argue about this later after we find Cheyanne!" Sam interrupted. He was trying to keep everybody calm and focused on finding her. Suddenly his phone rang. It was Cheyanne. She couldn't even explain why she dialed his number instead of Dean's but she was in a panic.

"Cheyanne! Where are you?" Sam answered his phone loud enough for Crowley and Dean to hear. She was trying to calm down. "I'm not sure where I am. Look, Metatron brought to some abandoned garage. I must have gotten knocked out when he zapped us here. I'm ok, I got away but he has a vendetta for Dean." She said, looking around to find street signs. She found a local newspaper and realized that she was about two hours from Sioux Falls. Dean told her to sit tight they would come and get her.

She sat on a park bench and waited. She knew she must look a sight. Here she was in a pair of cutoff jeans, one of Dean's t-shirts, no bra and barefoot. She laughed. Luckily, she had grabbed her cell phone and stashed it in her back pocket before Metatron had zapped them here. She sighed as she stuck her hand in her pocket. She let out a happy laugh when she felt a hair scrunchy in her pocket. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun. At least she would look a little better. She was so happy it was late spring, almost summer in South Dakota. She wouldn't look out of place in her clothes like she would have in winter.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Baby. Dean pulled up the curb and parked the Impala. She practically ran into his arms and hugged him. Whatever fear she had of him had disappeared the minute she escaped Metatron. Dean held her for a longtime before he said anything. She smelled like roses, vanilla and motor oil. He had never smelled something so good because it meant that she was safe. She was battered and bloody but she was live.

"You look like Hell. He teased, he had never seen her with the beginning of a black eye and a bloody lip before. "You should see the other guy." She laughed and grinned up at him with her sexy crooked grin. He walked her over to the Impala and opened the door for her. Sam and Crowley sat in the back seat. Cheyanne smiled at them. She reached in the glove box and began looking for a pair of sunglasses.

"YAHTZEE!" She exclaimed as she found a pair of Dean's aviator sunglasses. She put them on. Dean smiled at her as he put his arm on the back of the seat. She scooted over next to him and stayed there all the way home. Sam laughed at the two of them together. Crowley smiled when Sam wasn't looking. He would make gagging noises and faces whenever he caught Sam looking at him.

"Dean, I think I will move back in the bunker with you guys." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her. That was music to his ears. She had just made him the happiest man alive. "I think that's a bloody good idea!" Crowley interjected from the back seat. He knew that the bunker was probably without a doubt one of the safest place for her to be. She drifted off to sleep all the way to the RV. Cheyanne walked in with a heavy heart.

She didn't want to leave Sioux Falls. This small town had always been her home. This is where she felt close to her dad. Bobby wanted to make sure that Cheyanne, Sam and Dean always had a home to call their own so he had left the property to all three of them. Cheyanne had busted her ass to pay off all the taxes on the property, especially the inheritance taxes. She had also tried to keep the salvage yard thriving.

"We can always build a house here later in case we ever wanted to move back here." Dean reassured her. She was always surprised when he said her thoughts out loud. He knew that she might not want to always live with Sam, even if she would never say it. Sam could always find a place near them.

As soon as they walked into the RV, Cheyanne went and put on a bra and a pair of blue jeans. She sat on the side of her bed and began brushing her hair when Dean walked in. Without saying a word, she handed him the hairbrush and let him do the job.

He sat back on the bed and motioned for her to scoot back with him. She sat between his outstretched legs as he propped himself up against her pillows. When he finished brushing her hair, he pulled her back onto his chest and just held her. They had laid like this many times, it was their favorite movie watching position. They didn't turn the T.V. on, she just lay on his chest. Cheyanne rolled over on her side so she could snuggle with him better. She lay on his chest and looked up into his eyes. He smiled at her as he kissed her.

She could feel his body respond to her through his jeans, it no longer frightened her. All she had thought about when Metatron was running his mouth was this was her Dean and she would protect her at all costs. All her fear had disappeared at that moment. They didn't make love right then. Cheyanne just laid in his arms, listening to his heartbeat. She dozed off to that beautiful, wonderful sound. Dean didn't move. He didn't want to. The bedroom door was open and the RV was small enough where they could talk quietly while Cheyanne slept and he didn't have to move.

"Do you two always sleep like that?" Crowley asked arching an eyebrow at Dean. He just couldn't picture Dean Winchester with a steady women because Dean had always been a skirt chaser. He could see that Cheyanne was good for him and he was good for her. "Every chance we get. Have since the first night she stayed at the bunker." Dean said quietly.

He didn't want to disturb Cheyanne. She snored lightly and snuggled into his chest. She smiled in her sleep when Dean moved her hair away from her face. "I love you Dean," she mumbled in her sleep. Dealing with Metatron all night was exhausting. "Lydia did a good job raising her alone." Crowley said quietly. He had always admired Lydia's spirit. He saw that same spirit in Cheyanne.

"Lydia didn't raise her, Bobby did!" Dean corrected him. Lydia taught Cheyanne how to be self-reliant and how to cook. Lydia would leave Cheyanne in a motel room for days at a time while she was on a hunt. Cheyanne loved her mother but the woman had been too preoccupied with her job to pay the girl much attention. It took Booby adopting her and showing her love to really make her blossom.

Sam filled Crowley in on how much Lydia and John were alike when it came to their kids and hunting. Crowley hated to admit that he was starting to respect Bobby Singer a whole lot more. Dean picked his phone up off the nightstand and dialed Castiel's number. The angel picked up on the first ring. All of the angels were looking for Metatron. They all knew that he had a grudge against Dean and Castiel, so it was now their job to capture him. Castiel pulled his ugly gold Cadillac in Cheyanne's driveway a few hours later. Cheyanne had just woke up when she heard his voice in the RV.

Dean got up and fixed her a cup of coffee, complete with cream and sugar. She smiled as she took a sip. She closed her eyes and savored the wonderful life giving liquid. There were days she wished somebody would invent a coffee I.V. She had come to rely on caffeine when she was a nurse working 72 hour shifts and hardly any sleep. She missed being a nurse though despite the difficulties it presented.

Cheyanne told them how she had gotten away from Metatron and how she left him tied up. She told them the faded name on the side of the garage, and what street it was on. She may not have known the name of the town right off but she remembered those two details. She grabbed her boots and informed them that she was going to bring Metatron in. Dean knew by the tone in her voice that arguing with her was useless.

Metatron was still tied up when they go there. He was trying to undo the ropes but whatever Cheyanne had used to bind them was proving impossible for him to break. Dean had no doubts that Cheyanne knew a few spells to bind angels and demons alike. That thought both scared and impressed him. "Well if it isn't Winchester and Asstiel! I knew your bitch would bring you to me one way or another. Kudos to you for knowing how to bind an angel, you evil whore." Metatron snarled as he tried fervently to get free.

The mark burned on Dean's arm. He flexed his forearm to ease the pain. Cheyanne saw this and quietly laid her hand on his arm. She could feel the heat radiating from the mark. She could sense the rage burning within Dean. She had never noticed before just how much she could see how he was tortured by the mark. She had known it but now she could literally see into his tortured soul. Ever since the rape and finding out that Crowley was her father, Cheyanne had been having almost psychic like powers and the ability to see through people more than usual. She had always been able to read people but now that ability was magnified.

"I would let me go if I were you. Heaven wants me back to lead the angels." Metatron said looking at Dean, sweat beginning to bead on his fat face. "Hmmm… want to rephrase that one again, Metadouche?" Cheyanne said as she slowly slid an angel blade across her palm. She had no plans on hurting him she just wanted to make him sweat a little. "He is lying." She told Dean.

"Did you know you little bitch here is a demon?" Metatron said, trying to distract Dean from whatever he was thinking. "Oh I'm fully aware of what she is… and that just makes her sexier to me." Dean said huskily, he was smiling an evil smile that spelled trouble for Metatron. Cheyanne walked over to Metatron and began sliding the angel blade over his chest and down his belly.

"I bet she didn't tell you that her eyes went black while she was fighting me." The angel confessed in a last ditch attempt to save his own life. "What?" Dean and Cheyanne said at the same time. She had no idea that her eyes had changed black. She admitted that to Dean. They both agreed to talk about that little detail later.

She handed Dean the angel blade and kissed him on the cheek. She had no idea she even had a dark side but she and to admit that torturing Metatron with Dean felt natural, felt pure. She knew she should have questioned it but yet she didn't. Dean whispered for her to step out because he didn't want her to see this side of him. She did as she was asked.

Cheyanne walked into the next room where Sam and Crowley were. Sam jumped when he saw her. Cheyanne's eyes had turned a glittery black. Slowly, they turned back to their beautiful golden emerald green. She rubbed them as she told them what Metatron had said. She left out that her eyes had turned black when she was fighting him. She was still unaware that they were the same black when she walked into the room with Sam, Crowley and Cass. Sam was staring at her with a worried expression.

They could hear Metatron's screams of horror and pain. She let out a sigh and told Cass that he and Sam they better go get a grip on Dean before he killed the asshole angel. They burst through the door just in time to see Dean plunge the angel blade deep in Metatron's chest. Castiel tried to stop his friend but it happened so quickly. Dean thrust the blade in and up, causing Metatron's heart to explode. The ancient angel died in a flash of blueish white light. Dean did not stop until Metatron's body was a bloody unrecognizable heap.

Sam and Castiel pulled him off the dead angel and held him against the wall until he calmed down. Sam called for Cheyanne, knowing that she just might be their only hope of bringing Dean back to himself. She walked up to Dean and simply laid a hand on his cheek and spoke quietly to him. Something about her gentleness calmed him down and brought Dean back to earth. He shook his head and then he saw that he was covered in blood and then he saw the bloody pulp in the chair.

"Oh Cheyanne, I am so sorry…" He began. She shook her head and shushed him and quietly led him to the parking lot where she cleaned the blood off of him with paper towels and bottled water. Cheyanne had felt the power from the mark through Dean's jacket, she now understood just what he was fighting. She had no idea how to help him get rid of it but she would not rest until Dean was no longer enslaved by whatever magic was in him. He didn't say a word while she cleaned him up. He didn't even know where to begin. He hadn't want to kill Metatron but he also hadn't wanted to stop.

Sam, Castiel and Crowley came walking up to them just as Cheyanne had scrubbed the last bit of blood off Dean's face and hands. Castiel watched the way Cheyanne took care of Dean. Her soul was gentle and pure, of that he was sure but still, her eyes had turned black twice now. Both times, Dean had been threatened or she had felt he was being threatened. She was a noble woman. She put her family first and busted her ass to take care of them.

Dean didn't say a word all the way back to Sioux Falls. He couldn't even look Cheyanne in the eyes. He threw her the keys and let her drive the Impala. He didn't even laugh when she had to scoot the seat up a couple inches in order to reach the pedals. Sam and Crowley got a chuckle out of it.

Cheyanne placed her hand on Dean's thigh as she pulled the Impala out onto the highway. Dean never said a word, not even when she slid her hand up to his crotch. He just gave her the 'NOT HERE' look. She started messing with the radio buttons and changing the stations just to see if Dean would react. This had always been her way of pissing him off. He just glared at her. She swallowed hard, left her hand on his thigh and drove home in silence.

When they got to the RV and went inside, Dean went into Cheyanne's bedroom and pulled the curtain. He wanted some time alone. Sam put his hand on Cheyanne's shoulder and gave her a small smile. She gave Sam her phone and her debit card and asked him to order a few pizzas for dinner. He went outside to do that and Cheyanne asked Crowley and Cass to step out so she could talk to Dean.

Dean was laying on her bed on his stomach. She thought he was asleep at first till he rolled over to face her. He didn't know what to say but he really didn't have to, Cheyanne spoke first. "Baby, I had no idea my eyes went black while I was fighting to get away from Metatron. They have never done that before. All I could think was that I couldn't let Metatron hurt you …" She began but before she could say anything else, Dean pulled her down on the bed next to him and was kissing her.

Tears were streaming down his face. He felt relieved. He thought she was fighting some kind of darkness like he was. He had been so ashamed that he had killed Metatron and that she had witnessed it. He was afraid that she was just pretending until his brother and the others weren't around.

"Oh God Baby! I was so scared! I didn't even know what to say…" He said between kisses. Normally he would never admit his feelings or his fears to anybody but with Cheyanne, he could relax and he allowed her into places in his heart that nobody had ever been able to reach. "Dean Winchester, I don't like the way the Mark controls you but until we find a way to get rid of it, I will be by your side no matter how dark you go. We will get this thing off of you once and for all." Cheyanne reassured him as she kissed the mark.

It was hot to the touch and felt like the scar you get from a burn. Dean didn't know what to think. The kiss was so tender and so gentle. She was being sweeter than she could have been. Once again, her love put his fears to rest. She looked back up into his green eyes. He rubbed noses with her and then kissed his way down her cheek to her lips. He nibbled on her ear lobe and then kissed his way down her neck. She giggled when he rolled on top of her and parted her thighs. "Hmmm, too many clothes in the way." He teased as he ran his hand up under her shirt.

"Mmmmmm, I do believe your right!" She giggled as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "We should fix that…" She added just as Sam came back with the pizzas. Dean sighed as he shook his head. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think the sooner we get you back home to the bunker, the happier we will both be." He said in her ear before he rolled off of her. He took a few minutes for his body to go back to normal. Cheyanne giggled and was thankful, yet again, that she was a woman and didn't have erection problems.

They walked out of her room together. Cheyanne went into the kitchen and began getting plates out of the cabinet. Crowley arched an eyebrow at Dean and Cheyanne. Didn't they do anything besides go at it like rabbits? He chuckled, of course they didn't. He and Lydia certainly hadn't.

He sighed as he remembered what Dean had told him about Cheyanne not being able to get pregnant again. He cursed Randy for causing him to lose a grandchild. Crowley had never fancied himself as a grand dad but sometimes you never know what you really want until it's gone.

He sighed as he cleared his head. He smiled at Cheyanne when she brought him a plate with a few slices of pizza on it. He laughed when Dean rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Cheyanne. Cass sat in a chair across from them. He never took his eyes off Cheyanne. Dean figured the little nerdy angel had a crush on his girl but he wasn't going to say anything. They talked about the demon tablet as they ate.

"Well, Metatron didn't have the tablet. He had no clue where it is…" Cheyanne said as she took a sip of Dean's beer. Everyone in the room looked at her like she had three heads. Crowley arched an eyebrow at her. "And you believed him?" Dean asked in disbelief. Cheyanne could see through bullshit so if Metatron would have been lying she would have known.

"Well it's not that I believe him but ever since Randy…" She began but left off details when she saw Dean's face, "I can see things…about people more clearly. Almost like I can see their souls. I have always had an uncanny ability to read people but something happened during that… and now I can not only read people, I can clearly read them and see into their souls." She went on to explain.

"And you didn't think to tell me this before…" Dean said trying to stay calm but starting to worry, "What else aren't you telling me?" He demanded. "Because at first I thought I was just being over dramatic. But then I looked at you when you first came to see me for the first time since… and I saw how tortured you were about everything but especially with the mark of Cain. Hells Bells Dean I could feel the heat radiating off that thing when we were trying to get answers from Metatron! I've never felt that before." She told him. Crowley sat forward with his hands on his knees. He was listening to Cheyanne's confession with great interest.

"Cheyanne has the gift that even my mother did not possess. The ability to see souls. That explains why it's always been Dean in her heart. It's also what makes her an extraordinary nurse. Only someone with a pure and noble spirit can do what she can." Crowley said proudly. "So Cheyanne is a witch?" Sam asked concerned.

"Fuck you too! Calling me a witch!" Cheyanne shot back at him. Dean bit his lip trying not to laugh at her snarky come back. She was trying to put everybody at ease. Cass sat there and listened to them. He knew he needed to put them at ease. "I can assure Dean that Cheyanne is quite good. My mission was to keep an eye on her to make sure that she didn't turn dark. Her powers could be quite powerful and could surpass anything heaven or hell has ever seen if they were in the wrong hands." The angel explained to them.

Dean pulled Cheyanne close to him on the couch and put his arm around her. This news was disturbing for Dean but he would protect Cheyanne with his life just like he would Sam. "Whoa! Holy Shit! I'm just me guys. I am a nurse and a hunter librarian…." Cheyanne tried to explain.

"You are a true Woman of Letters!" Dean interjected. She smiled at him proudly and blushed. She had always helped hunters with any info and never hesitated. She loved knowledge and loved reading. She was like a kid in a candy store when she was at the bunker because she had volumes and volumes of lore, research and other things to read in the Men of Letters library.

Crowley thought for a moment and then handed Cheyanne a brass skeleton key. "This key will help you add to any knowledge the Men of Letters may not have." Crowley said with a smile. "What is it to?" Cheyanne asked after a few moments. The key was shiny as if it hadn't been used in quite a while.

"It's the key to my personal library. Whatever you need to know about anything dark or hellish, I have it in my extensive collection. If you are going to insist on helping hunters, then you might as well have a full arsenal at your disposal." Crowley told her. Cheyanne was stunned. Here this man...demon…whatever he liked to be classified as, just found out that he was blood father and he wanted to help her, even if that meant helping her help hunters.

"Okay, so I'm what? A white witch? Well damn! I could at least have a useful power like wiggling my nose and poof! My house is clean… hells bells if you've ever seen or smelled these two's laundry after a job then you would know that would quite useful!" Cheyanne joked as she snuggled into Dean's embrace. He chuckled at her remark. Sam just rolled his eyes at her.

"Hey I believe I warned you the first time you ever opened my ruck sack that there was risks involved with our laundry!" Dean laughed as he playfully tugged a loose strand of hair. Even Crowley laughed when she told the story of the first time she did their laundry for them when they came home after a hunt.

"It was not pretty!" She said with a shudder. Crowley had never laughed so hard in all his life. Cheyanne was a natural comedian. He also admired the way that she handled Moose and Squirrel. She had a relationship with those two that only comes with having been around them her whole life. Dean didn't like the idea of Cheyanne being any kind of witch but at least she was a white witch and not an evil dark one. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You have my word that I will not use whatever these powers for evil…EVER!" She told Dean reassuringly as she kissed him. "My tortured soul." She said to Dean as she stroked his cheek. "Cheyanne, your eyes were black when you came out of the room from Metatron…" Sam began. Dean arched an eyebrow at this bit of news. His attention had been focused solely on Metatron so he had not seen her eyes.

"What?" Dean asked getting more worried. He had been down that dark road, hell he was still on that road but he didn't want Cheyanne to go down that road with him. He began to pace, running through his hands through his hair as he went. "Relax squirrel." Crowley began. He explained that Cheyanne was only half demon.

He also explained that a white witch cannot harm a human except to protect other humans. He watched Cheyanne and her eyes only went black when she felt Dean was being threatened. Crowley explained where her loyalties clearly laid. Cheyanne was not evil and she would never go down the dark path like Dean had.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. They had never encountered a white witch before. As far as they were concerned, all witches were evil because that is all they had encountered. They knew that no matter what, they were not going to turn away from Cheyanne. Who knows maybe her having good powers would actually give them a leg up for a change.

Chapter Four

Cheyanne tied up her loose ends around Sioux Falls. She packed up the few belongings that she had brought with her and few others she had found, and loaded them into the Impala. Sam would drive her truck back to Lawrence while she and Dean rode in Baby. She slid over to him and rode with her hand on his thigh the whole way home.

Dean would give her a sideways naughty glance when a couple of times he caught her stroking his crotch. She would blush when he would put his hand over hers. Oh how he wanted to let her unzip his jeans right there but with Sam following them in her truck, it wasn't like he could just find a back road and park. He wanted to throw her in the back seat and make love to her so bad!

"When we get home, I think we need some alone time." She purred in his ear with meaning. He grinned his crooked little grin at her. He had all but forgotten the locket he had in his jacket pocket for her. He also had a surprise for her in the glove box of the Impala. The whole way to the bunker, Dean thought about what Cheyanne had said, "Home." He finally had the home he had wanted all his life, only instead of his mom, dad, Sam and him, it consisted of Sam, Cheyanne and him. He was happier than he had ever been. Even with the mark, he had a family and a home.

When they got home, they parked Baby and Cheyanne's truck in the garage. Dean led Cheyanne into the kitchen. He sat her up on the counter and began kissing her. She ran her hands under his shirt. She loved the hard velvety feel of his muscles underneath her palms.

"Dude!" Sam said as he walked in on them. "Welcome home, Cheyanne." He laughed as he walked past the shaking his head. Dean was so excited to have Cheyanne home. He kissed her some more, then he remembered he had something for her in his jacket pocket. He pulled out a beat up blue velvet box. Suddenly he was embarrassed because he hadn't thought of finding her a better box.

He didn't need to worry though, Cheyanne's face said everything. He smiled at the way he eyes lit up when she opened the box. Dean had given her this locket on their almost wedding night. John had been livid when he saw Cheyanne wearing the locket. He told Dean that he had no right to give her Mary's locket. Dean had been pissed because John had acted like Cheyanne was some random girl that he had just brought home. Cheyanne's eyes teared up when she opened the locket and saw the pictures. Lydia Van Buren may not have been the perfect mother but Cheyanne had loved her and to see the picture of her and Mary together brought tears to her eyes.

The picture that Dean had put in the other side of the locket was the one that just touched her heart and made her fall in love with him all over again. She jumped down off the counter and turned around for him to fasten the locket around her neck. When she turned around and looked up at him, Dean had never been more in love with any woman in his life like he was with Cheyanne.

"It looks great on you. It always did." He said as he stroked her chin with his thumb. "Thank you so much! Dean, I don't even know how to tell you how much this means. I never took it off, even after we broke up. I never did know what happened to it, it should never have been in the house…" She said, looking back up into his loving eyes. She nuzzled his hand as he stroked her cheek. She gave him a hug and held him for the sheer joy of having him close. He held her and kissed the top of her head. Cheyanne looked up at him with a familiar twinkle in her eyes. He grinned a naughty grin at her as she took him by the hand and led him to his bedroom.

Cheyanne settled back into her life at the bunker with her guys. She began learning more about being a white witch. Her powers increased every day as she immersed herself in her studies. She went back to work at the hospital and studied to perfect her powers when she was home. Dean barely saw her because when she wasn't working she was in the library of the bunker studying. Crowley helped her too. He helped her unleash her powers.

One day she was walking through the great room and made a book fly into her hands. Sam and Dean looked at each other and then looked at her. Dean didn't know whether to be proud of terrified. Sam nudged him to be proud. Cheyanne laughed and reminded them that she only used her powers and spells for good. She was glad she went back to work because keeping a fully stoked spell pantry was not cheap. Surprisingly, she found most of her ingredients and necessities on EBay.

What she couldn't find Crowley supplied. The one drawback she found from all this was that for some reason sex seemed to drain her powers for a few days afterwards. Cheyanne decided that she would risk draining her powers for a few days because she was just as horny as Dean! She didn't tell Dean at first, she didn't quite know how. As much as it scared him, he thought Cheyanne being a white witch was sexy as hell. Just something about finally finding her place in life and her growing self-confidence just made him love her more than he already did.

Cheyanne was back working 72 hour shifts again at the hospital. Some days the only time she saw Dean was when she was crawling in bed to sleep. She still had her room but she mostly slept in Deans. When she slept in his arms, she didn't have the usual nightmares about Randy. Dean noticed that he didn't have his usual nightmares either. Even the mark hurt less when she was near. Some nights he just lay awake and watched her sleep on his chest. He loved the nights they made love the most. She would lay naked on his chest and would snuggle up to him in her sleep. He loved the way she felt against him. Cheyanne took great care of her skin and it showed. She felt like velvety silk to him.

Dean didn't like to see her as tired as she was here lately. Cheyanne was exhausted but she pushed on. She knew she should take it easy but she also knew that they seriously needed the money that she brought in. There was only so much you can do living off credit card scams and hustling pool, she wanted to make sure that everybody had whatever they needed. She put a large chunk of every paycheck into a savings account she had been using to help the boys for years.

She took care of Sam and Dean any way she could. She had patched up many a pair of blue jeans and washed tons of laundry over the years. She also learned to cook years ago to make sure they were always taken care of and well fed. She laughed when she thought of Dean's 101 ways to make mac and cheese. She had been so proud of him until he added marshmallow fluff as an ingredient! She still shuddered when she thought of it.

She was getting ready for work one morning. She sighed as she stepped into the shower. She loved the water pressure at the bunker but she missed having a bath tub. She was also dying for some alone time with Dean. She never said a word though. She felt guilty for working and studying so much. She was so lost in her reverie that she never noticed Dean step in the shower with her until he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Thought you could use some company." He grinned down at her. "I always welcome the company of sexy men in my shower." She said as she turned around to kiss him. They ended up coming out the shower dirtier than they were going into the shower.

Dean's phone rang. Sam had just walked into the great room and heard it. "Hello?" Sam answered. It was Castiel. He had found Cain. He had also discovered that Rowena had somehow got her hands on both the first blade and the demon tablet. He gave the guys the location of where he was. Cheyanne stayed behind to work but promised she would call Crowley and them first chance she got. She had just walked out of a surgery, when one of the other nurses informed her that her grandmother was looking for her. Cheyanne stepped around the corner to find Rowena waiting for her.

"Is that any way to greet your Gran?" Rowena asked Cheyanne with a heavy Irish accent. Cheyanne could not believe her eyes. This woman looked like an older version of herself in so many ways. She knew that her mahogany hair had come from Lydia, but apparently, Cheyanne's green eyes were inherited from Rowena and not Jesse Van Buren like Dean had originally thought. Cheyanne was thankful to notice that curvy women ran in the family.

"I have no idea who you are." Cheyanne ushered Rowena to the cafeteria as they talked. She would talk to her while she grabbed some lunch. She offered Rowena a tray. They sat and talked. Rowena had found out that Cheyanne was a white witch. She possessed powers that Rowena had tried for centuries to find. Rowena had once been part of the grand coven of witches until she had been run out of Europe.

Cheyanne listened patiently as she ate her lunch. As soon as Rowena left, Cheyanne called both Crowley and the guys. It didn't take special powers to know that Rowena was trouble. She didn't know Cheyanne could see through her little charade. Rowena had no idea what kind of powers that her granddaughter possessed but she knew that she wanted Cheyanne on her side. Cheyanne wanted no part of Rowena. When Cheyanne went home that night, she told Dean about her encounter with Rowena. Dean laughed when she told him what she thought of Rowena. He completely agreed with Cheyanne.

She was so tired that night, all she wanted was a bubble bath and to snuggle up with Dean. She settled for a shower, some take out and snuggling up with Dean while watching some really bad B horror movies. Dean rubbed her back until she drifted off to sleep. He was so damn proud of her. Cheyanne's life had been turned upside down in the last seven months but she just took everything in stride and kept on moving forward with her head held high.

Cheyanne stood beside him while he fought to overcome the mark. She did everything she could to help him with it. She busted her ass at both work and studying her new life as a white witch. She didn't want to let Dean down. Dean heard Cass's voice coming from down the hall. He gently scooted out from under Cheyanne and walked down the hall to the great room.

"Hey Cass! Good to see ya man." Dean said, running a hand through his hair. Castiel took one look at Dean's disheveled hair and his rumpled t-shirt and blushed. "I seem to have interrupted your coitus with Cheyanne yet again, my apologies." He said to Dean. Dean couldn't be sure but he could have sworn the angel was blushing.

"Oh no we weren't…doing THAT… Cheyanne is asleep." Dean stammered embarrassedly, trying to find the right words. Sam sat at his laptop trying not to laugh. Finally he cleared his throat and started to speak. "So, Cass, what brings you to town?" Sam asked casually, trying to help Dean out. Castiel informed them that somehow Rowena had gotten her hands on the demon tablet.

"What? How?" Dean said frustrated. He wanted to yell but didn't want to wake Cheyanne. She had been busting her ass lately trying to adjust to her new life while maintaining her normal life. Between working 72 hour shifts at the hospital, helping hunters around the clock and studying books, files and even practicing her new found powers, Cheyanne was almost running on empty and was exhausted. She needed her rest and he was going to make damn sure she got it!

"Why does she want the tablet? Doesn't she need a prophet to read it?" Sam asked as he closed his laptop. "Well theoretically, there is someone else who could read the tablet, but it's never been tested." Cass began. "What do you mean theoretically?" Dean asked as he began to pace in order to stay calm. Castiel explained that according to the legends, a powerful white witch may be able to read and translate the demon tablet. He assured them that it would take a very powerful witch and that they would have to search far and wide.

"Cheyanne's a white witch…" Sam began. Cass looked at him in amazement. He had all but forgotten that she possessed the powers and abilities of a white witch. He pondered this for a moment. "Yea but she isn't that powerful….she can't be…she just discovered her abilities…" Dean argued but in his heart he knew that she would be able to translate the tablet. He had long since given up being cured of the mark and was trying to learn to live with it but if Cheyanne could help it stop burning and controlling him, then it would be worth it.

"One more thing," Cass said before he left, "It is believed that Rowena somehow retrieved the first blade from Crowley's crypt…Dean, be careful…" With that the angel left, driving off in his big gold Cadillac. Rowena did indeed have the first blade. She had a plan, she just needed to put it in place. She was looking for Cain. She hoped to find him before that blasted angel did. She couldn't have a witch that powerful running around helping Fergus and other hunters.

She didn't care that the white witch was also her granddaughter, Cheyanne was too powerful to let live. Rowena shuddered with fear at the thought of how powerful her granddaughter was. The best part about getting rid of Cheyanne was that she didn't even know how powerful she was. Rowena smiled an evil smile as she began to plot on how to get rid of Cheyanne.

Crowley was sitting in his throne thinking. He was a little amused with the whole situation. Cheyanne was half demon and her grandmother was pure evil and here she was fucking Glenda the good witch. He had to smile. He was thankful that she was good instead of evil. Lord knows he dealt with enough evil without having to contend with his own daughter.

He was sorry for having missed so much of her life and not being there to guide her. He chuckled at the thought of Bobby Singer raising her. She must have been a good kid even back then. He was proud of her. Although Crowley and Dean had a weird love hate relationship, He was really glad that Cheyanne was with him. For some reason she brought out the best in Dean Winchester.

Dean walked back to his bedroom. Cheyanne was still asleep in his bed. He smiled as he stood there watching her sleep for a bit, then he grabbed his towel and went to take a shower. He came back to his room to shave. He hummed quietly as he shaved. Dean liked to leave a little bit of stubble but Cheyanne loved it when he was smooth and clean shaven. Dean noticed that Cheyanne had stripped down to one of his t-shirts and a pair of panties. Her yoga pants were tossed over on the couch in his room. After he shaved he walked over to the bed and slid in next to her. She snuggled up to him as he put his arms around her.

He began kissing her ear, making his way down her neck. "Mmmmmm." She replied sleepily, not even opening her eyes as she rolled over to face him. She kissed him back sleepy but passionately. She opened one eye and smiled at him. He grinned down at her as he lovingly moved the hair out of her face. She giggled as he slid her shirt off over her head. Dean stared down at Cheyanne's half naked body in complete awe. He never got tired of this woman.

"What?" Cheyanne asked self-consciously. She felt her skin blush under his gaze. He made her feel like a super model. Dean bent down and kissed her and ran a hand up to play with her naked breasts. "You are so damn beautiful!" He said huskily. Cheyanne arched her back to Dean's touch. He took a nipple in his mouth as ran his one down her stomach and inside her panties. She gasped when she felt his finger enter her body and began stroking her core.

"Yes baby, Daddy knows just what you need." Dean whispered in her ear as he stroked her to climax. She gripped his shoulders as he brought to wave after wave of ecstasy. She was shaking with need for him by the time he slid her panties off her body and then took his own clothes off. They made love that night with a renewed passion. Cheyanne could relax into Dean and didn't have to fight off any flashbacks for the first time since Randy had raped her.

Dean had never wanted her more than he did that night. He knew in Cheyanne he had found his soul mate. He knew Cheyanne felt the same way about him. The both slept great after their love making. When the alarm went off the next morning, Cheyanne cussed and hit the snooze button. She had the next 7 days off so she slept in. They didn't wake up again until noon.

They were awaken by Dean's cell phone ringing. Cheyanne cussed as she reached across Dean's chest to answer his phone. "Hello…" She said trying to focus her eyes. She laid her hand on Dean's chest and smiled at her sleeping man. "Umm, I'm sorry I think I have the wrong number, I was trying to reach my friend Dean…" Came a lady's voice.

"Hang on, he's right here." Cheyanne said as she nudged Dean awake. Luckily, years of being a hunter had trained him to wake up when nudged. He opened one eye and smiled at Cheyanne. "Hello…" he answered sleepily. It was his and Sam's friend Charlie. She had been in Tuscany looking for a long lost book that could be the cure for the mark. She was filling him on the latest information that she had discovered.

"So…Winchester, who was that? You got a special lady that you let answer your phone?" Charlie teased. Dean then told Charlie all about Cheyanne. She had heard many stories about Cheyanne but didn't know that the legendary woman was back in the guys' lives. She was dying to meet Cheyanne. As Dean talked for a little longer on the phone with Charlie, Cheyanne pulled on a t-shirt and her yoga pants and went in search of coffee.

Sam arched an eyebrow as she walked into the great room. Cheyanne gave him a silly grin. He laughed as Cheyanne walked past him into the kitchen. She made a face when she realized they were out of creamer. Sam walked in behind her, never said a word but reached up into the cabinet and handed her a fresh container of coffee creamer. Cheyanne sighed a big sigh of relief and thanked him.

Just then, Dean walked into the kitchen. He came up behind Cheyanne and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sam rolled his eyes as he walked past them. Cheyanne laughed when she heard Dean's stomach growl. She walked over to the refrigerator and began finding food to cook for them.

"So, who was that on the phone?" Cheyanne asked taking a bite of egg. Dean laughed as he explained all about Charlie. Cheyanne smiled as she listened to him talk about his and Sam's friend. She couldn't wait to meet Charlie. After they ate, Sam and Dean left for a while to run errands. Sam arched an eye brow at Dean when he came out of a shop with a dozen roses.

"Shut it!" Dean told him before Sam ever said a word. "Dude! I have never seen you buy flowers for a woman. Ever! I am actually impressed." Sam teased. He was more the flowers and chocolates for his lady type than Dean was. Long term relationships were usually not Dean's strong point.

"What? You don't think I can't bring home flowers for Chey? She does deserve them you know!" Dean said giving Sam a sarcastic look. "I know that but I didn't know you knew that! I was wondering when you would realize just how special she is," Sam teased his brother. He didn't know that Dean was planning on proposing to Cheyanne soon. "If you don't marry her soon, I will!" Sam told him as Dean pulled into one more shop on the way home. He explained to Sam the idea he had for proposing to Cheyanne.

When they got home that night, they came home to the smell of a Bobby Singers famous Gumbo cooking on the stove. Cheyanne had been busy all day cleaning and cooking. She had a spell book open on the kitchen counter as she went about making potato salad and checking the rice. She even made her famous garlic bread. Sam and Dean's mouths watered when they saw what she had cooked for dinner.

"Hello boys." She said when she looked up from her spell book. Both of them looked at her and laughed. "You have always said that and we never thought twice about it." Sam laughed, smiling at her. In so many ways she had already been his sister since they were younger. His first memories were of Cheyanne chasing after him to keep him out of trouble.

"Seriously, you may need to find a new phrase….although that one is fitting." Dean teased as he shook his head. He walked up behind where Cheyanne was sitting and began rubbing her shoulders. He glanced down at the spell book and noticed she was studying healing spells. He smiled as he bent down to kiss her ear. She leaned back into his kiss. She giggled when Dean closed her spell book and carried it out to the great room. Sam and Dean cleared the table off in the kitchen and set it. Cheyanne made sure dinner was ready and then they all sat down to eat.

"So you are off for the next week?" Dean asked between bites of gumbo and bread. "Yes I am!" She said happily as she devoured her food. Evidently, studying hard to master her powers gave her an appetite. "Good! I think we need a getaway, just the two of us. So tomorrow we will head out to spend some alone time at Bobby's place." Dean said. It may not have been very romantic but it was where their love began all those years ago.

The next morning, Dean and Cheyanne woke up super early and were on the road way before sunrise. Cheyanne was excited for the adventure but she also hated having to get up that early. She snuggled up next to Dean and slept with her head on his shoulder until it was her turn to drive. They reached Bobby's place in record time. The RV welcomed them like a home away from home. Cheyanne could tell Dean was nervous about something but she couldn't tell what it was. She had a feeling that whatever Dean Winchester was up too, it was something good.

She laughed as Dean joked and goofed off with her. He was carefree for a change. It was like they were 17 and 19 again, only better. She laughed even harder when he scooped her and twirled her around just like he use to do when he hadn't seen her in forever. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They had been needing some time alone. Dean hadn't realized that until the other night when she fell asleep on his chest.

Chapter Five

That first night in the RV, Dean pulled out all the stops when they made love. Cheyanne had to admit, it was rather freeing to be able to moan as loud as she wanted without fear of being over heard. The next morning, Dean went out and brought breakfast back to the RV. She smiled when he handed her a cup of coffee. It always made her feel special that he remembered the cream and sugar.

After they ate, Dean led her around the property for a walk. She had always loved their walks. They walked to Bobby's grave and talked to him for a bit. Dean could almost hear the old man lovingly calling them both Idgits. Cheyanne could hear him telling Dean to hurry up and marry her.

Bobby had already given them his blessing once, he would gladly do it again. She smiled as she snuggled closer into Dean's arms. They walked on further until they came to their tree. Cheyanne stood there for a moment then suddenly realized there was a new heart carved in the tree. DW+CW was the inscription on the new heart. Tears began to form in her eyes when Dean dropped down to one knee and took a small blue box out of his jacket pocket.

"Cheyanne, I have known you literally my whole life. I have never loved another woman as much as I love you. Hell, you have had my back in more ways than one for as long as I can remember. Next to Sam, you are the only person I have let in this close. You complete me, Cheyanne. Will you make me the happiest man on earth? Will you marry me?" Dean asked her as he opened the box.

"Dean Winchester, you don't even have to ask. Yes I will marry you! I love you so much! I thought I had missed my chance all those years ago!" She said with tears streaming down her face. Dean slid the ring on her finger as he stood up. He pulled her into a big hug and kissed her hard. She noticed that tears were streaming down his cheeks as well. Dean was relieved that she had said yes. He knew he didn't deserve Cheyanne but for some reason, she wanted to marry him. He had never been happier in his whole life.

Dean wanted to drive to Vegas that night and get married but Cheyanne insisted that they wait because she did have to be back a work in a few days. She also wanted Sam to be there, and Castiel too if Dean wanted him there. She sighed wishing that Bobby could be there to walk her down the aisle. She didn't feel comfortable asking Crowley to walk her down the aisle. She didn't see him as her father. A friend perhaps, but not a father. Bobby had raised her, he had been the only father she had ever known, and he was still her father.

When they arrived back at the bunker three days later, Dean insisted on carrying her over the threshold into the bunker. Sam arched an eyebrow at them. He laughed when Cheyanne showed him her new ring. Sam hugged her and Dean and congratulated them both. "I guess now you really will be my sister." He teased as he hugged Cheyanne again. "Hell yes! I can still kick your ass though!" She teased back.

They all went out to dinner that night to celebrate. All three of them walked around town after dinner. Cheyanne stopped when they came to the familiar Victorian style cottage. She stood there at the white picket fence for the longest time. Cheyanne debated on walking to the door and confronting the very people who turned their backs on her so long ago. She could just simply walk away with her head held high, but something inside wanted to speak to them on her mother's behalf.

She walked up to the door and knocked on the door. Dean and Sam were right behind her. Dean had no idea what she was doing but he knew her well enough to know that she felt the need to do it. Sylvia Van Buren's face went pale when she opened the door and saw Cheyanne standing there. At first she thought Lydia had come back from the dead but that was impossible.

"Cheyanne?" Sylvia gasped after several minutes. She ushered all three of them into the living room. Jesse Van Buren was sitting on the couch reading a book when they walked into the room. He jumped up and stared at Cheyanne in disbelief. She could feel their hatred towards her and what she was staring her in the face. She refused to be afraid of these people.

"Lydia?" He gasped. Then he realized who Cheyanne was. He had never expected her to look just like her mother. He knew what Crowley was and had expected the girl to be deformed and hideous. He hadn't seen her since she was a very small child. She had grown into a very beautiful young woman. He don't know why he had expected anything else.

"No, I am not my mother." Cheyanne said as she stood there trying not to shake. "My mother always told me how we were good people, no matter what anybody thought of us. She wanted nothing more than to be reconciled with you but y'all turned your backs on her. When she died you turned your backs on me! You see these two men here? They have been by my side ever since I can remember and they are more family to me than you will ever be! I came here tonight to answer a question that's been burning in my mind for years. But being here and seeing the looks on your faces, I can tell I already knew the answer!" Cheyanne said as tears of anger began to stream down her cheeks.

"Cheyanne, it's not what you think…" Jesse stammered. He didn't owe this woman an explanation but for some reason here he was trying to explain himself. Sylvia came up to stand beside her husband. She was shocked that this man who never apologized or explained himself to anyone was now explaining to this wretch of a girl why her mother had been banned from their house years ago.

"You turned your back on your own flesh and blood just because she married a man whom you didn't approve of? You didn't stop to think that maybe family trumps any other kind of problem?" She asked in disbelief. She knew she was in a house full of hunters but that fact didn't seem to matter because she had Sam and Dean with her. She knew they had her back no matter what.

"I don't know who you think you are but I think you need to leave!" Came Lucy's as she walked into the room. Cheyanne gasped when she saw her. Lucy looked so much like Lydia, they could have been twins. She stood her ground. She wanted answers and she was going to get them come hell or high water. She never took her eyes off Lucy as she entered the room.

"Your mother was a whore! She hooked up with a man she barely knew and by the time she figured out her new hubby was a demon, she was already pregnant with his spawn! You are an abomination! That red haired witch we hired should have killed you but she took our money and ran! That last witch we hired to end you ended falling in love with you instead…"Lucy said with as much venomous hatred as she could manage.

Cheyanne could not believe what she was hearing. Randy had been hired by her grandparents and Aunt? She could not stand there any longer. If she did, she was afraid she just might allow the hatred and anger she was feeling at that moment to take over. She took a deep breath and looked at Dean. She could tell he was just as pissed as she was. He fought the mark as it burned on his arm. For an instant he fantasized what it would be like to give in and take care of these douchebags for Cheyanne but he would not do it. He could tell that whatever powers Cheyanne had been working on perfecting, she was in full control of them now.

Cheyanne held her head up high and turned to face Sam and Dean. Sam was in shock. He had never heard anybody every talk to Cheyanne the way that Lucy just had. This woman had so much hatred for her niece that it practically dripped off her. He just couldn't understand how anybody could hate Cheyanne. Neither could Dean.

"I think I have heard enough! This will be the last time any of us darken your doorstep! My mother was a good woman! She was far from perfect but you know what? She never turned her back on me…ever! She busted her ass to support us and for a hunter that isn't always easy!" Cheyanne began to walk out then turned around to face them again, "You see these two men? They know who Crowley is to me and they still love me! This one is my husband as a matter of fact!" She said taking Dean's hand. She could feel his anger burning as she caressed the back of his hand with her thumb. She led them out of the Van Buren's house and walked down the side walk and towards where Dean had parked the Impala.

Crowley was sitting on the hood of the Impala when they walked up. "Hey! Nobody sits on Baby!" Dean said ready to punch Crowley in the face. He was so ready to defend Cheyanne's honor that he would have loved to go back to the Van Buren's house and teach them all a lesson. Cheyanne knew what he was thinking and she laid a calm quiet hand on his arm, over the mark. Instantly the pain subsided and his rage began to calm. He still wasn't happy about the way her aunt had spoken to her but he was less angry.

"Is that one of your powers? Calming people down?" He asked her rather impressed. "Yes…is it working?" She asked hopefully. Dean smiled down at her and reassured her that it was indeed working. Cheyanne was rather proud of herself for being able to help him.

Crowley was impressed. Not just any witch, white or dark, had the ability to calm those around her, especially with a touch. Cheyanne's powers and abilities went beyond the realm of normal witches. She was special indeed. If his hunch was right, the grand coven that banned his mother years ago would be highly impressed with his daughter.

Cheyanne could be the only one who could destroy Rowena and very possibly the first blade once and for all. He smiled at the thought of Cheyanne destroying his mother. He had to laugh at the thought of Squirrel with Glenda the good witch, as he nicknamed Cheyanne. He wanted to know about her abilities and powers but now was not the time to ask.

He suddenly noticed the new ring on Cheyanne's finger. It was beautiful, simple but then again, Cheyanne didn't like fancy complicated jewelry. Her ring was one solitaire princess cut diamond on a silver band. It was dainty and girly, just like she preferred. Dean had spent hours in a jewelry store in Texas looking at rings. The jewelry store owner had patiently listened to Dean gush about Cheyanne and had helped him pick out the perfect ring for his price range and had even given him a discount. Cheyanne didn't care how much or how little Dean had paid for her ring. She loved her small diamond, she loved Dean even more.

"So Squirrel… You and Glenda, huh? Does this mean that she will officially be Winchestered?" Crowley asked snarkily. He had to admit having Dean Winchester for a son-in-law wouldn't be all that bad. He already respected and admired the man. Of course, Crowley never would admit that, after all, he was the king of Hell. "Glenda? Yes… as a matter of fact, I am going to marry her with or without the mark." Dean said as he put an arm around Cheyanne. She giggled at her new nickname.

"Aww, Crowley does love me! I have a nick name now, I feel like part of the family." Cheyanne snarked at them. All three men laughed. Dean was beginning to see Cheyanne's sense of humor was a mix of Bobby's and Crowley's. He shook his head in amazement. Crowley caught a ride with them back to the bunker. He wanted to see Cheyanne's powers and abilities for himself.

Back at the bunker, she showed him everything she had been working on. She could not only calm Dean down when the mark was at its worst, she could feel people's emotions and influence them. She could move objects with her mind, she could see people's souls, and she could form flames out of thin air with a wave of her wrist. These were just a few of the things she had learned to do in the last couple of months, since learning she was a white witch. Crowley clapped his hands. He was very impressed.

Sam and Dean were as impressed with Cheyanne's abilities as Crowley was. She was relieved and proud that her guys were impressed. She still hadn't even tapped into the full realm of her abilities but she was off to a pretty good start.

Several weeks later, Cheyanne was beginning to feel the stress of working full time, studying all the time and trying to keep up with everything around the bunker. She and Dean barely saw each other because of their jobs and she was really beginning to miss her bubble baths. She hated always having to take showers, although Dean made shower time very fun!

She decided to give herself off one day a week from family life and studies. Surely taking some time for herself would help her to be a better fiancé and help her powers. One day a week, sometimes two days a week, she would check into a local motel and just have some alone time. She would take a two hour bubble bath and read. She would order take out and enjoy really bad T.V. all by herself. She felt a little guilty, she hadn't told Dean yet about her weekly adventures by herself. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Dean was checking on credit card balances and finances one day when he came across some charges on Cheyanne's cards. He noticed that she had weekly charges to a local motel. Some of the charges were to Victoria's Secret and Bath and Body works. He thought that was odd because these charges only seemed to occur when Dean was out of town. He had a sick feeling in his stomach. They hadn't made love in weeks, since about a week after he proposed. She had been working so much and studying extra hard so she claimed to have been too tired to make love.

The more Dean thought about another man touching his future wife, the more pissed off he became. He decided he would follow Cheyanne and confront her and this guy. He would give Cheyanne the opportunity to either be happy with him or be happy with the new guy. He had himself so convinced that Cheyanne was already cheating that he never considered any other possible explanation.

Dean followed Cheyanne and tracked her credit cards for about two more months before he decided to confront her. Cheyanne had just taken her two hour bubble bath, complete with candles and music. She had shaved and put on lotion and her new favorite perfume. She had just put on a new satin night gown and poured herself a nice glass of wine, when Dean knocked on the door.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" She asked as Dean pushed passed her, barging into the room with his gun drawn. He looked under the bed, behind the curtains, anywhere a grown man could hide. "Where is he?" Dean demanded staring coldly at Cheyanne. His heart was breaking by the second. "How could you do this to me? Cheyanne, you could have at least told me I wasn't man enough for you anymore… at least given me the chance to change or try harder…" He added.

Cheyanne stood there in disbelief. She was pissed at the very idea that he thought she would cheat. "Dean Winchester! You followed me? You untrusting pig headed ass! How could you even think I would ever cheat on you? God Damn! I just wanted some alone time and a fucking bubble bath for crying out loud! I didn't know you didn't trust me and thought so low of me to believe that I would ever think you weren't enough man for me!" She said, throwing her glass of wine in his face and trying to keep her voice down so nobody else in the motel would hear them.

"You never once stopped to think that perhaps I might want some time to myself? Oh of course not because that would make too much sense for a woman who works at least two 72 hour shifts a week at the hospital, then studies her ass off trying to perfect her newly discovered abilities and powers so that she can help you on hunts! Not to mention that I clean the bunker from top to bottom and keep everybody happy! I just can't even… I don't even know where to begin!" She continued as she began to move about the room, repacking her things. Dean had brought Sam along and he had taken Cheyanne's truck back to the bunker so her and Dean could have a talk.

She didn't even bother to get dressed, she threw her robe on over her night gown and grabbed her flip flops. She opened the door and noticed her truck was gone. Dean explained why he had Sam take it back to the bunker. "Dean, at this moment, I have nothing to say to you! I am highly pissed…However, I no longer want to stay here without my truck. Let's just go before I say something I will regret." Cheyanne said as she became angrier by the second.

She rode on her side of the Impala all the way home. She did not curl up next to Dean, she didn't even look at him the whole way home. She sat there with tears rolling down her cheeks. She stared down at her engagement ring and began to play with it. Dean took her hand in his and with a pleading in his voice he said "Cheyanne, please don't…" It broke her heart to hear him plead like that. She hadn't even been considering leaving him. She was just pissed at this moment. She was fiddling with her ring out of nervous habit, not because she wanted to end anything. She sighed and took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I'm pissed as hell at you but I don't want to break up with you…" Was all she said into the darkness of the Impala. They rode the rest of the way home in silence. Dean knew he was wrong and he knew a fight was coming. When they arrived home, Cheyanne grabbed her bag and stormed to her room without another word to Dean. She slammed her bedroom door and locked it. She threw things around the room for a few minutes then she collapsed on her bed and cried.

"What happened with Cheyanne?" Sam asked worried. Dean told him the whole story. He had no doubt that Cheyanne was using her truth telling power on him because he told Sam details he normally wouldn't have. Sam looked at Dean with disbelief. "Dean! You honestly thought she would cheat on you after everything y'all have been through?" he asked, looking at his brother in disbelief. "Maybe you DON'T deserve her!" He added. Dean looked at him shell shocked. Sam had never once fired back at him like this. He knew Sam was right. He didn't deserve Cheyanne. God help him he loved her but he didn't deserve her.

Cheyanne laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling for the longest time when she heard a knock on the door. "What?" She said without getting up. She knew who it was without asking. "Cheyanne, we need to talk." Dean said through the door. He already felt horrible for making the wrong assumption and she had every right to make him pay. "I'm not ready to talk." Came her only reply. Dean just stood there at her door. She knew he wouldn't leave until she opened the door.

"Cheyanne… Please?" Dean begged. Cheyanne sighed as she got up and opened the door. Her heart broke into a thousand pieces when she opened the door and saw his face. Dean looked broken. He was normally so good at hiding his feelings and masking his pain but Cheyanne had always seen through his façade. She saw all the pain in his face and she felt it. Dean's eyes were red from crying. He was so afraid of losing her. All her anger and hurt was forgotten at that moment. She pulled him to her and kissed him.

"You silly, silly man!" She said as she caressed his cheeks, wiping his tears away. He pulled her too him and held on to her for dear life. "We do need to talk but you need to understand first that I am in this relationship for better or worse. We may not be officially married yet, but Dean you are already my husband. It would take something major big to make me ever walk away from you!" Cheyanne said as she looked up into his green eyes.

Dean looked down into Cheyanne's eyes. They were the same color as his except hers had more gold in them mixed with the green. Dean saw nothing but love shining back at him. He sighed as he started to explain. "Chey, I am so sorry! I saw the charges on your credit card and I jumped to conclusions instead of coming to talk to you…"He began. "Especially when I saw the charges to Victoria's Secret but yet I haven't seen any of the purchases…" He teased eyeing her robe with a sexy grin. Cheyanne suddenly realized how he had jumped to conclusions and she grinned a sheepishly embarrassed grin up at him.

"I think we got our wires crossed here." She chuckled. "We can clear this up because I do have a tiny confession to make…not like that though!" She said as she explained to Dean how drained she had been feeling from work and her studies. Once again, she left out the part about sex draining her powers. She had been taking a night a week away from the bunker so that she could recharge, relax and regroup. She was stressed out and needed some alone time. She also admitted how much she had just really wanted bubble baths.

"I am such a dumbass!" Dean laughed as he ran his hand through his hair. "A little bit of trust would have been nice but I realize how it must have looked…" Cheyanne conceded. "I just wanted some alone time and some sexy lingerie and smell good stuff… Hells Bells, I wasn't thinking you just might check our accounts and worry. Why didn't you ask me about it sooner?" She continued with a chuckle.

"Well…you do smell wonderful! New perfume?" He asked as he moved her hair back and inhaled her scent. Cheyanne giggled when Dean started kissing her neck. "Yes it is! Bath and Body works had a sale… Mr. Winchester, what are doing? Do you think we're just going to kiss and make up?" She teased as she relaxed into his embrace and kisses. "Mmmmmm…" He teased as kissed her neck some more and slid her robe to the floor. She laughed when he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

The next morning, Cheyanne stumbled her way to the coffeepot. She could barely walk. Make up sex with Dean had always been measured on the Richter scale. Dean smiled and winked at her as he poured her coffee. She smiled a satisfied smile as she took her first sip of coffee. Sam rolled his eyes and laughed at them both. He would never figure his brother and sister-in-law out. He had given that up years ago.

"So I guess you two straightened things out?" He asked, never taking his eyes off his laptop. Dean laughed as he took a sip of his coffee. "We'll probably be working things out till we're 90 but we made up last night…" Dean said as he put his arm around Cheyanne. She just arched an eyebrow as she drank her coffee. She didn't have enough caffeine in her bloodstream to be even remotely recognized as human. "Mmmmmm." Was the only sound Cheyanne could manage to make. It was a few more minutes before she could even speak.

"Find anything Sammy?" She asked as she sleepily laid her head on Dean's shoulder. Dean kissed the top of her head. "I think so a possible case in Nebraska…but I have never seen any monster that could do this." Sam said as he turned the laptop for them to see. Cheyanne went pale when she saw the wounds on the bodies in the pictures. She had seen them before. Suddenly she felt like she was 12 years old again trying to stitch her mother's wounds back up.

"Oh my God!" She gasped. She was fighting back tears and Dean could see it. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. "What's wrong?" Sam asked worried. He had never seen her this shaken up ever, not even when Randy raped her and she was afraid of Dean.

"I know those wounds!" She said turning her head into Dean's shoulder. He could feel her tears through his shirt. He held her as she cried. It was a few minutes before she could control her sobs enough to speak. "You've seen then?" Dean asked then wished he hadn't. He stroked her back as she choked back a few more sob. Sam handed her some tissue so she could blow her nose.

"I would know those wounds anywhere! I sewed them up on my mother…whatever this is…it killed my mother!" Cheyanne said in a broken voice. "What exactly happened that night?" Dean asked in a gentle voice. He had always wanted to know but had always been too afraid to ask because he knew Cheyanne didn't like to talk about it.

Cheyanne took a deep breath and began telling the story. Lydia was after what she thought was a demon but it didn't fit any of the demonic profiles. Whatever this was it was unlike anything she had ever hunted before. She left Cheyanne in the motel room to do research. Three days went by and Lydia hadn't called or came back. Suddenly she busted through the motel door holding her intestines in her hands. Cheyanne sewed her up the best she could but Lydia needed a real doctor, which she had refused. Lydia died from her injuries three days later.

"There was so much blood… and I didn't have as much training as I do now…" She began. "It wasn't your fault Cheyanne…" Dean tried to console her but he knew where her thoughts were heading. "I know that but mom never spoke about my real dad… never told me anything about remotely being a white witch…hells bells I'm a healer now and if I would have known it back then I might have been able to save my mother!" Cheyanne said bursting into tears.

She had been thinking this over in her mind since discovering she had powers. "Mom had a stubborn streak a mile wide and her stubbornness got her killed! I could have saved her if I'd known how to!" She said as she laid her head on Dean's shoulder again and closed her eyes against more tears.

Just then Cheyanne's phone rang. She smiled weakly when she saw the number. She wiped her tears away as she answered it. "Hey girl, now is not the best time." She said into the receiver. She burst out laughing at the response on the other end of the phone.

"Then take the dick out of your mouth long enough to talk to your bestie!" Only one person in the world would say something like that, Raylene, Cheyanne's lifelong best friend. Raylene, Remy and Cheyanne had grown up together just like her, Dean, and Sam. Raylene, Remy and Cheyanne had all three went to high school together. Raylene's parents and Remy's parents used to hunt with Lydia and Mary's families when they were all growing up. Raylene was still a hunter and Cheyanne helped her as much as she helped the boys. Cheyanne put her phone on speaker so Raylene could torment the guys.

"Raylene as I live and breathe!" Dean said into the phone. "Hi Dean…" She said with a slight teasing sneer, then added "Hey Sam!" All sexy and sweet. Dean pretended to shudder at the ways she said Sammy's name. He notice that Sam blushed at the way she said his name.

Dean and Cheyanne both arched an eyebrow at Sam. Raylene filled them in on the case they had just been researching. She had been reading the same article and recognized the same wounds. Whatever it was had killed both her parents too but their bodies had never been found.

"Well, I'll hit the books and start doing research… maybe we can figure out what we're dealing with." Cheyanne said as she drank more coffee. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night, especially since last night's activities had just about drained her powers.

"Wow! Are you FINALLY going to come on a hunt?" Raylene asked excitedly. She didn't know about the last time she had joined in on a hunt. Cheyanne also hadn't told her about Crowley or being a white witch yet either. She had been so busy with everything that Cheyanne hadn't had time to call Raylene. "Hell yes! We got some catching up to do!" Cheyanne began but was interrupted by Dean's adamant "HELL NO! You're staying here where it's safe!" Cheyanne shot him a "we'll discuss this later look."

"Yes we do! Last I heard you were with that Randy guy and now you're back with Dean fucking Winchester! Damn! The things that happen when you're best friend lives an apple pie life…" Raylene said with a laugh. "Oh yeah it's all sunshine and roses..." Cheyanne snarked back. The two friends talked for a little while as Cheyanne walked from the kitchen to her desk in the great room. She was laughing at something Raylene said as she booted up her computer. They talked for a few minutes longer then Cheyanne hung up the phone.

"Hey Dean-O…"she called out, just as he came walking into the room. He let out his usual playful bark at her childhood nickname for him. She grinned and then walked over to him and kissed him. "I just had an idea," She began, she knew Dean might not like her idea. "Mom thought she was after a demon, I'm thinking Crowley might know something about whatever we're hunting." She explained.

"NO!" Dean said as he walked over to one of the two long tables in the great room. She looked at him frustrated. She really didn't have the strength to argue. But she wasn't giving up either. "Look Winchester! I don't have the energy to argue with you so we are going to make this easy… I am going on this hunt… if for nothing else that I can stitch your ass up when you get hurt! We need to consult Crowley because just maybe he knows what we are dealing with… in the very least he has a few books that might and I need a few ingredients for some spells anyways! And he will help me because he actually likes me!" She said, standing her ground and putting her foot down.

"I am not letting you anywhere near Crowley alone!" Dean said in an attempt to put his foot down with Cheyanne. It normally didn't work but this time she conceded. She could see his point. "I'll text Crowley here in a bit to ask him for if he knows anything." She said as she sat back down at her desk and began reading the same article that Sam had showed her earlier.

She read through it and examined the pictures of the wounds closely. She grabbed her glasses out of the top drawer where she kept them and continued studying the wounds and looking for other articles and other things that could be related to this case. She just couldn't sit still, she went to take a shower and then called Crowley.

"Glenda! How are you?" Crowley answered the phone as he walked out of the court. He had been holding court all morning. Normal court is hell enough but the court room in Hell is ten times worse. He always welcomed a chance to get away from it. He loved being the king of Hell but it did get mundane after a while. He smiled as he went to his chambers to talk in private.

"I need your help on a case…we have come across a creature that we can't identify…" She began. She hated not making this a social visit. She really did want to know him better but she just didn't have time or energy for small talk right that minute. "I'm great how are you today? So glad to hear from you sweetheart." Crowley snarked at her. Cheyanne giggled at his snarkiness, she had always wondered where she got it from.

"Sorry, not use to calling you and being friendly." She laughed. She had always gotten along with Crowley but had never thought of him as more than an annoying acquaintance of Dean's. She never knew he was her father. She shook her head at that thought. Bobby Singer was her dad by all definitions of the word. He always would be. She talked to Crowley for a few more minutes, explaining what they were looking at. He agreed to meet them at the motel in Nebraska when they got there. She hung up with Crowley and began making phone calls around the town where they murder had taken place.

They geared up and drove all night till they got to Stillwater, Nebraska. It was your typical middle of nowhere small town. Two lane main street ran through the middle of town. Courthouse on one corner, General store on the other and a small maw and paw restaurant on another corner. It was one of those small towns where everybody knew everybody and their business. The restaurant advertised fresh homemade pies and Dean's mouth started to water.

"I wonder if Cheyanne would go for a wedding pie instead of wedding cake…" Dean mused to himself. "I could get on board for a wedding pie. Sounds good, and let's face it, our wedding probably won't be the most traditional thing in the world…" Cheyanne answered him out loud as Dean parked the Impala in front of their motel room. Dean had insisted on all three of them sharing a motel room this time, which lent to a really funny look from the boy behind the front desk.

"I didn't realize I said that out loud…but hell yes! Wedding pie! I love you woman!" He laughed. He was so sure he had just thought the pie part to himself. He shook his head as he carried their bags into the room. The more he thought about it the more he was certain that he hadn't said anything out loud.

As soon as they were settled, Sam and Dean changed into their suits and waited for Cheyanne. She dressed in a plain black pencil skirt and one of dean's white dress shirt and a black blazer. She put on her heels and walked out of the bathroom. Sam and Dean whistled as she pulled her hair up into a bun. "Shut up!" She laughed as Dean handed her an FBI badge he made for her. "Cheyanne Nicks? As in Stevie?" She arched an eyebrow as she caught the reference. They had made love to the song Landslide a lot back in the day. She blushed at the memory. She laughed when she read Dean Sixx and Sam Neil. She shook her head at the use of classic rock stars.

They went to the police station and talked to the cops who had investigated the murders and then they went to examine the bodies at the morgue. The cops and the coroner were fascinated by Cheyanne. Dean laughed at the way she had them practically eating out of the palm of her hand. Dean wondered how much of it was her natural charm and how much of it could be her powers. He chuckled as he pondered that.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She teased as they climbed back in the Impala and headed back to the motel. Dean knew he had only thought that to himself. Cheyanne sat down on her and Dean's bed and took off her heels. She smiled when Dean untied his tie and looped it around her neck. He arched an eyebrow as he put her glasses on her face.

Just then there came a knock on the door. Sam opened it and Raylene burst through the door. She scooped Cheyanne up in her arms and swung her around the room in a big bear hug. Cheyanne laughed and let out an excited squeal. Sam and Dean looked at each other over the heads of the two excited women. They laughed at Cheyanne and Raylene.

"Winchesters! Nice to see y'all again! Damn Sam got big….hmmmm…" Raylene said as she checked Sam out. She had always had a crush on him. Sam smiled at her as he blushed. He had always like her too but didn't know she felt the same way. That night all four of them went out. Cheyanne and Dean made sure that Sam and Raylene sat together. Dean had never seen Sam light up around a girl the way he did around Raylene.

Cheyanne looked up at Dean and smiled. He smiled back as he put his arm across the back of the booth and pulled her closer. She giggled as she snuggled up against his side. "I remember when I was that nervous around Cheyanne." Dean thought to himself. Cheyanne leaned over and kissed him. Dean was surprised but he happily kissed her back. "I love you Dean Winchester!" Cheyanne whispered in his ear. "I love you too Chey!" Dean whispered back.

Raylene sat there snuggled up next to Sam and smiled up at him. He smiled back at her. He really liked Raylene. He had known her long before he ever met Jess but he had always thought of her as off limits because she was Cheyanne's best friend. He sighed when he thought of Jess. He knew it had been years and that he should have moved on by now but he felt guilty whenever he tried.

Amelia was the first woman who didn't make him feel guilty. Amelia was long over and he didn't know if anything was going to happen with Raylene but he was having a good time and he would love more dates with her, if she wanted to see him again. She smelled almost as nice as Cheyanne always did. He didn't feel nervous or awkward around Raylene which was weird because he always got nervous around women. She looked up at him with those big blue eyes and he knew at that moment that he could move on and begin to heal.

"So wait…last time me and you hung out, you were still with that Randy guy. Thank God you saw the light and got back with Dean!" Raylene said after a few minutes. Cheyanne took a deep breath and filled Raylene in on everything from the first time Randy hit her, the rape, the fear, finding out about Crowley, and her powers. She also showed Raylene her engagement ring. Raylene squealed and they two women started talking about wedding plans.

Sam and Dean smiled at them as they drank their beers. They were thinking that after all the bad luck they have had in life, they finally had two women who loved them. Even though this was officially Sam and Raylene's first date, Dean could tell that they were on the right track towards falling in love. Dean bet Sam had already fallen in love already.

Raylene was impressed with her best friend. A half demon and a white witch! Only Cheyanne could be two things at once and pull them off so awesomely. She was glad that her friend was with a man like Dean. She knew that he would move heaven and hell for Cheyanne, so would she. Back in high school, there group had consisted of Cheyanne, her and Remy. Cheyanne had always included Sam and Dean in their group whenever the boys were in town. Bobby had treated all of them like his own kids. Raylene smiled as she remembered the way that the grumpy old drunk had opened his house to all of them.

She laughed when she looked down at Dean's wrist and noticed he still wore the leather bracelet that Cheyanne had made for him for his 16th birthday. Raylene had teased them even then about being in love long before they ever realized they were. She remembered how Cheyanne had spent hours braiding the leather just the way Bobby showed her and how she made with such love just for Dean. Raylene remembered the look on Dean's face when Cheyanne had given him the bracelet.

"I have never taken it off." Dean said when he noticed Raylene staring at his bracelet. Cheyanne blushed but the look she gave Dean showed that she didn't know this tidbit of information. Cheyanne felt even more treasured because she had indeed spent hours making that bracelet for Dean. She had even carved their initials into the silver plate on it. The initials had long since worn off through every day wear. Dean bent down and kissed Cheyanne again.

That night, Sam went back to Raylene's room and left Cheyanne and Dean alone in their room. Cheyanne told Dean she was going to take a bubble bath before they went to bed. He laughed as he began to get ready for bed himself. He could smell her body wash from the bed and decided to make tonight special. He dug around in his duffle bag and dug out some candles and then he put her favorite music on soft and low. When Cheyanne came out of the bathroom, she smiled when she saw everything that Dean had done. Their eyes met and he smiled as he stood up and walked over to her. Dean stood there in his boxers and took Cheyanne in his arms.

They began to laugh when they heard sex noises coming from Raylene's room next door. Cheyanne couldn't contain her laughter. Dean even laughed pretty hard. "What do you say we give them a run for their money?" Dean said as he began kissing Cheyanne's neck. "Sounds like a plan to me!" She said as Dean playfully threw her down on the bed. She would have to explain to Dean about her powers tomorrow but tonight they would make love. And they did.

They next morning all three of them staggered to the motel restaurant for breakfast and to talk about the case. Raylene laughed when Cheyanne didn't speak until her third cup of coffee. She guessed some things never would change. After what they had told her about Cheyanne's powers and everything, she was relieved to see that her friend was still the same old Cheyanne she had always been. She was proud of her best friend. She knew Remy would be proud too. Raylene snuggled into Sam's side as they talked about the case and made plans for the day.

Cheyanne stayed back at the motel to do more research and meet with Crowley. She called him and made plans to meet him at noon. She busied herself getting ready and then left to meet Crowley. She walked into the nicest restaurant in town and walked over to his table. She was relieved that it wasn't one of Dean's little roadhouse dives. She doubted anybody would notice her here. She was wearing one of her nicest dresses and had her hair and makeup fixed extra nice. She laughed at herself. She usually only dressed this nice when her and Dean went out.

"Ahh Glenda so nice to see you!" Crowley said as he stood up and gave her a hug. "Good to see you too Crowley." She said as she sat down. He flinched at the way she said his name. Oh how he wished she would call him dad but he supposed that he had to earn that title. He was very touched that she came to him for help on this case.

She ordered a glass of sweet ice tea as she perused the menu and talked to him. She had a manila folder containing all the research she had found so far. Crowley was impressed with Cheyanne's eye for detail and how she wasn't about to leave any stone unturned to solve the case. He could thought to himself that he could use her skills in Hell with the court.

"I appreciate that thought, but not going to happen." She said quietly as their waiter appeared to take their order. She ordered a Salmon Caesar Salad and the house soup. Cheyanne was very rarely a heavy eater, especially when she was nervous. Crowley arched an eyebrow at her as he ordered a steak with all the trimmings. "Yes Dean lets me eat whatever I want, I'm just not very hungry and I love salads." She told him out loud.

"That's good to know that Dean is taking such great care of my daughter…" Crowley said. Cheyanne then explained that with her crazy hours at the hospital, she tried to eat as healthy as possible because she detested vending machine snacks and processed food. She only ate bad food on hunts and that was because it was so hard to eat healthy in these tiny towns, especially when Dean loved roadhouses and dive bars.

Crowley laughed as he took a sip of his wine. Cheyanne had Lydia's sense of humor, of that he was certain. She had inherited his snarkiness and sarcasm. He was so proud at the way she handled herself around Squirrel and Moose. Cheyanne giggled as she took a sip of tea. She took the folder out of her purse and began showing her research to him. Crowley's face paled when he saw the photos and read her notes. If they were dealing with what he thought they were, it was almost impossible because this creature was supposed to have been banished when Lucifer was thrown into the pit the first time.

"Whatever this creature is…it killed mom." Cheyanne said quietly. Crowley stared at the pics a few more minutes. He would make some inquiries when he got back to Hell. They had a nice lunch as they talked about everything from Cheyanne's childhood to the case they were on now. She had him laughing at stories of Dean and Sam when they were younger. He laughed even harder when she did her impression of Bobby. They finished their lunch and she went back to the motel. She had taken notes on what Crowley thought they were dealing with.

Dean, Sam, and Raylene were in the room going over their notes for the day. Dean looked up and whistled as Cheyanne walked through the door. She smiled as she rolled her eyes at him. She took her heels off and threw them in the corner next to her duffle bag. She debated on rolling down her stockings but decided that would freak Sam out too much and left them on. She detested panty hose so she wore thigh highs instead. She would have loved to unsnap her garter belt right then but would wait till later to do that. She kissed Dean as she sat down on the bed next to him.

She looked over his shoulder at his notes. She shook her head at his handwriting. Something's would never change she guessed. She laid her head on his shoulder as she read. "I wonder what she found out from Crowley." Dean thought to himself. He raised an eyebrow when Cheyanne replied to him out loud. She told them what she had discovered from Crowley and what he had said about what he thought they were dealing with.

Dean began thinking about Cheyanne's apparently new ability to read minds. He wanted to test his theory but it would have to wait until they got back home. Cheyanne's phone rang. It was Todd Williams, the police chief of Stillwater. There had been another murder and the body was even more chewed up than the first.

Chief Williams hated to break bad news to a lady as pretty as Miss Cheyanne, as he called her. He felt that she was the agent that could handle the job better than the other two she was working with. He wondered in amazement how those two guys ever got to be FBI agents, especially the squirrely one! He looked forward to seeing Miss Cheyanne again, he wanted to ask her out so bad, but something about the way that her and the squirrely one looked at each other stopped him. He assumed they were together but didn't want their partner to know.

The guys suited up and Cheyanne put her heels back on as they went to examine the newest crime scene. Dean felt a wave of overprotective jealousy when he noticed the way that Chief Williams lit up when he saw Cheyanne. Out of the corner of her eye, she gave Dean an exasperated look. The police chief briefly shook hands with Sam and Dean but held Cheyanne's hand a little longer than he should have when they arrived. He showed them the body and Cheyanne had to fight the urge to gasp. The wounds were just like the ones that killed her mother.

She was too involved in examining the body to notice the macho showdown going on between Dean and the police chief. She took out her phone and began snapping a few pictures. She also noticed some bloody clawed footprints leading away from the body. She also noticed pieces of entrails scattered along the path. She followed the footprints to where they dead ended at a gate. She took more pictures as she walked back to Sam and Dean. Raylene was following another lead.

Later that night, Crowley met all four of them back at the alley where the body had been found. They followed the trail to the gate. Crowley disappeared quickly only to reappear on the other side of the gate to open it for them. They followed more footprints to an underground tunnel. A low demonic growl came from the darkness. They continued down the tunnel.

There chained up was what could only be described as a demon/dragon hybrid. It was more or less in a humanesque form but it had scales and horns. Its eyes were the blackest black Crowley had ever seen. It's skin glistened a greenish brown in what little moonlight reached it through the bars of the tunnel. Fresh blood dripped from the creatures sharp teeth. Whatever it was eating made a sickening wet, squishy sound, almost like organs being ripped out of a body. The sound of tissue ripping from muscle rang around Sam, Dean, Cheyanne, Raylene and Crowley. Raylene thought she just might get sick. Sam placed a reassuring hand on the small of her back.

"Who's there?" Came the deep evil voice of the creature, "I know you're there…I can smell human…demon…and some wonderful hybrid…could the prophecy be true? Come here little one…let me see you…" he said as he strained against his restraints. "What prophecy?" Crowley demanded from the creature. "Crowley, my king… I'm sorry but the prophecy is for the white witch…not his majesty…" The creature said.

"I am the white witch…Crowley is my father, whatever you have to tell me you can say in front of him and the rest of my friends…" Cheyanne said gently to the creature. The stench of death and rotting flesh was beginning to burn her nostrils.

"Surely you have read the tablet… but I see that my mistress has not yet shared it with you. You are a supreme grand white witch, you are the one who will unite Heaven and Hell and protect mankind from evil. You are the most powerful witch to have ever been born. Your powers are beyond compare. Why my lady, with your healing powers, you can heal angels…how do you not know this?" He asked in disbelief. Surely, his mistress had told her this. His mistress was after all, Cheyanne's grandmother, Rowena.

"What tablet? Who is your mistress? Dean asked but the creature just growled at him with such hatred and mistrust. "Why does my lady travel with hunters in her entourage?" The creature spoke, he had never seen such a group of friends in all his years.

"These are my dearest friends and this one here is my soon to be husband." Cheyanne explained. The creature looked at her in amazement. He had never seen such kindness in anyone, especially witches. He had been created by the demon Lilith as a gift to Lucifer. Lucifer had rejected him and had locked him in a cage for quite a few millennia until some witches figured out how to release him. He had been at their mercy ever since.

This young slip of a girl radiated kindness and gentleness. He had never seen that in even white witches. And the way the one hunter looked at her, with such love and adoration, the creature had never seen anything like this before. At that moment, he knew his red headed mistress was wrong about the young witch and her family.

He told Cheyanne the whole story about the tablet and Rowena. Crowley was livid by the time they left the tunnel. The creature told them that Rowena was the one releasing him at night to feed. She had told him that his prey were evil and he could eat his feel. Cheyanne explained that Rowena had lied to him and what he did was very wrong. She could feel the creature's pain and confusion. He had been created to be the ultimate evil gift but had been rejected and used for evil over and over. She could tell he wanted to be good. She laid a gentle hand upon the creature's head. When she did, a bright blueish white light emanated from her hands.

The creature bellowed a most unholy sound but then he went silent. The shackles fell away and where the creature once stood was a man. A human man. He stood about 6ft4, had sandy blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He looked down at body in amazement. Gone were the scales and horns and the greenish brown skin, he was human again. He had not been human in any form since before Christ walked the earth. He looked down at her with tears in his eyes. He dropped to his knees and took her hand in his.

"You truly are good because no dark witch could have done this! Thank you my lady! You have freed me from my cursed affliction!" He with his head bowed in reverence. Cheyanne rubbed the back of his hand in a soothing manner. "Go and be free…you have eons of things to catch up on but if you ever need my help Creature, I am always here for you…" She said as she gently kissed the top of his head. He had never known such kindness, even when he was human the first time.

"Do you have any place to go?" Dean asked after a few minutes. He still wasn't sure exactly what he had just seen but he finally understood that Cheyanne was pure goodness. He inwardly sighed in relief because he was afraid she would follow him down his already dark path. The Creature looked at him and thought for a moment. All of his friends and family would be long dead and his homeland no longer existed. With a sad and heavy heart, he shook his head.

"Why don't you join us? We have plenty of room back home and we actually could use your help to find the tablet…" Cheyanne said with sincerity, "Consider us your friends." She added. "We need to give you a name, you are no longer a creature…" Sam said quietly after a few minutes. Cheyanne agreed. The Creature said his name used to be Sabastian. So that is what they called him.

When they got in the Impala with Sebastian, it became quite evident that he hadn't bathed in quite a while either. Dean rolled his eyes at the thought of not being able to get that funk out of Baby. Cheyanne just rolled down her window feigning a hot flash as they rode back to the motel. When they got there, she instructed Sebastian how modern technology and hot water and soap worked. Sam gave him a fresh change of clothes and soon they fed him his first real meal in ages.

"What is this tablet you speak of?" Crowley asked after a few minutes. Sebastian was enjoying his double bacon cheeseburger and onion rings. He decided it tasted better than the flesh and bones he had spent the last several thousand years eating. He smiled at Cheyanne as he ate. She smiled back and laughed a quiet laugh.

"I have never seen it but it is supposed to be an ancient prophesy written by the Christian God, and his scribe, Metatron… But that was eons ago, who knows if it's true or just made up." Sebastian said between bites of his food. He was in love with the sweet tea that Cheyanne had ordered for him. He didn't notice the look the five of them gave each other. They knew in an instant that he was indeed referring to the demon tablet.

From a distance, Rowena had watched them find the creature and free him. She had been so sure of his loyalty that she had allowed him to live. She hadn't foreseen that her granddaughter would be powerful enough already to change him back to his human form. The fact that she was that powerful only complicated things more than they already were. She had to figure out to either get rid of Cheyanne without Crowley knowing or how to make the girl her puppet, also without Crowley knowing. She had been sure that they creature had been the link to destroying Cheyanne but she hadn't counted on Cheyanne to be that powerful.

Crowley had seen his mother at the tunnel. She had not been as well hidden as she had thought. He knew she had an evil hand in Sebastian's release and wondered what she knew. He would have to keep a closer eye on Rowena. He pushed thoughts of that evil bitch as aside as he thought about how Cheyanne had changed Sebastian back to human. He was so proud of her. Who would have guessed that his daughter would ever be bound for such greatness? His child, who by all accounts was technically a princess of Hell, was not just a white witch but the grand supreme white witch at that! This little imp of a girl has impressed him more than anybody ever had.

After everyone had eaten and they had cleaned up, Cheyanne got her research folder out of her purse. She showed the pictures to Sebastian. His face paled when he saw them. Had he really done this? He looked at the pictures closely. "I know what you must think of me but these people were bad. My mistress only instructed me that I could feast on evil people…" Sebastian began but then realized by the look on everyone's faces that he had been lied to by his mistress.

"No, they weren't. Sebastian, your Mistress instructed you to kill innocent people…" Cheyanne began as she dug a picture of her mother out of her purse, Sebastian's face paled when he saw it. He knew this woman, and he realized who she was. "I know her! My Mistress ordered me to kill her and her child….she said they were both very evil and wicked… Now I see I truly have been lied too! Please forgive me!" He said with tears streaming down his eyes.

Cheyanne explained to him who the lady in the pic was and that she was that child. She explained that she had been 12 at the time her mother was killed and hadn't had powers until after Randy had raped her. Sebastian had known Randy at one time too. He explained that Randy and Rowena has once been partners and had sought to destroy the child before she ever realized her powers. Rowena had wanted the powers for herself.

Crowley had been sitting there listening to Sebastian's story the whole time. He had always had a feeling that someone was behind Lydia's death but he didn't know it was his own mother. He would never have guessed that Cheyanne's ex-fiancé would have anything to do with his mother either. He excused himself and went to go find his mother.

When Crowley arrived back in hell, he looked all over hell for her but did not find her. She had disappeared and none of his servants had seen her. He sent out some of his best men to find her. He called Dean and told him to keep an eye out for her. Crowley wanted to know just what his mother wanted with the demon tablet, after all they needed a prophet to decipher it and at the moment they didn't have one. According to Castiel, Metatron had cast some irreversible spell that prevented any more prophets from being born.

When they arrived back at the bunker, they found water spewing everywhere from the shower room. The whole bunker was ankle deep in water. Cheyanne, Sam and Dean went to work fixing the issue. As they were mopping the water up. Cheyanne wished she had a bath tub somewhere in the bunker. She laughed at herself, so many things she needed to be doing and she was dying for a bubble bath. She shook her head as she mopped. Dean grinned his lopsided mischievous grin at her as he moved furniture.

When they finally got the bunker cleaned and everything put back into place, Cheyanne went into Dean's bedroom and sat down on his bed. She felt just as comfortable in his room as she did her own. She spent more time in here with him though. Dean walked into the room and smiled at her as he changed shirts. Cheyanne's breath caught in her throat at the sight of him shirtless. She would never get tired of seeing him like this. She loved the intimacy they had together. It wasn't just sex, although she loved that too, but the way they could laugh together and tease each other, the way they could snuggle on the bed and watch bad television and just share every day moments no matter how small they were.

"Listen, I've been thinking…" He began as he slipped a clean shirt over his head. He sat down beside her, "If you want to have more kids, I know we didn't know you were pregnant the first time and then the doctors said you may not be able to have any more… If you want babies, then maybe we can talk to Cass and if he can heal you…then I'm all on board for trying. I'm apologize in advance for being such a dick about all of this but you know how I am with chick flick moments." He said as he leaned over to kiss her.

She was speechless. Dean had been so adamant about not having anymore because of the life they led. He was afraid that their children wouldn't be safe. He realized that with Crowley being the baby's grandfather, an angel for an uncle, and a kickass mom who was supposed to unite heaven and hell, their children would be the safest kids on earth. Cheyanne looked up at him with tears of joy in her eyes. She kissed him with everything she had. Words could not express how happy she was that he had changed his mind about kids.

Dean had given Cheyanne the best gift he could have possibly given her. All she had been wanting since she lost her baby was a second chance to be a mother. Every day, Dean never ceased to amaze Cheyanne and she fell in love with him all over again. She thanked him and decided things could wait until after they found Cain. She had to go into work that night and ended up working a 72 hour shift because a few nurses called in sick on three different shifts. She came home to get a few hours sleep and ended up being called back in and worked another 72 hour shift.

She was just about dead on her feet when they rushed a gunshot victim into the E.R. She came in and sewed up the young woman's wound after the doctor had removed the bullet. She spoke to the young woman for some time and laughed and joked with her. "Hi. My name is Ariana." The young woman said as she shook Cheyanne's hand.

Ariana was admitted into the hospital for overnight observation and Cheyanne went home that night. Ariana flipped through the channels on the TV and then turned it off and took a file out of her briefcase. She took a huge manila folder full of information on Dean and Sam Winchester and another one on Cheyanne Singer. She had been tracking them for months since she took over the case after the Winchesters were believed to be dead… again.

Cheyanne came home that night to find a surprise waiting for her. When Dean and Sam had went into the storage room to find pipes and things to fix the plumbing, they had found a big, 7 foot claw footed bath tub. Sam and Dean cleaned the tub up and installed in Cheyanne's bedroom. They had been wondering for months about a set of pipes in one corner of her room… her tub now set hooked up to those pipes. She was so happy, especially when Dean handed her a big bag full of her favorite bubble baths, shower gels, and perfume. She was so excited that she immediately began running her bubble bath. Dean surprised her when he brought out her favorite scented candles and began lighting them. He even sat a Victoria's Secret bag on the bed and winked at her as he started to walk out the door.

"Don't go honey, stay in here…want to join me?" Cheyanne said with a naughty smile. Dean stayed in the room and sat down beside the tub as she bathed. He didn't join her in the tub that night. They talked while she enjoyed her bath. Dean helped her wash her hair and scrubbed her back for her. He had his little ways of making Cheyanne feeling so cherished. She loved it and she tried to make him feel the same way. He never would admit that she was very successful at making him feel just as cherished.

After her bath, Dean helped her dry off and get dressed. She smiled as he brushed her hair for her. Cheyanne was suddenly tired and ready for bed. They decided to sleep in her room that night. Cheyanne had just snuggled up to Dean and laid her head on his chest when he thought to himself, "I would love it if she decided to give up nursing for a while." He chuckled uneasily when she answered him out loud. "How did you know I was seriously considering quitting my job, at least for a while? I need to focus on my powers and my family right now. I can always find another nursing job later." She told him as she began to draw circles on Dean's chest with her finger. He closed his eyes and smiled at her. This new mind reading thing was beginning to scare him a bit. The crazy part was that Cheyanne was the only one who hadn't noticed it yet. They were all waiting for her to say something but she hadn't yet.

Cheyanne got called into work 5 hours later. She clocked in, grabbed her coffee and then went into her boss' office and gave her two week notice. Her decision was confirmed when she ended up working for another 72 hour shift and was asked to work another 24 hours. By the time she clocked out she was ready to go full blown nasty demon on someone's ass. Dean had brought her the Impala when she told him she had to work another shift and her truck was acting weird.

Cheyanne was so tired as she climbed into Baby that she never noticed the gold Pinto that was following her until she was about mile from the bunker. She took a few turns out of her way but the Pinto kept right with her. She drove home and pulled into the garage. She was just about to tell Dean that she thought somebody had been following her when there was a knock on the door. Dean grabbed his gun as he went to the door. He opened it to find a woman a little taller than Cheyanne with hair the same mahogany brown and the same green eyes.

"May I help you?" Dean asked her, not allowing her to see inside the bunker. "Hi, I'm looking for a Cheyanne Van Buren…" Ariana said looking Dean up and down. She had spent months looking for the Winchesters and Cheyanne Singer, not realizing that her name had once been Van Buren.

"Who wants to know?" Came Cheyanne's response behind Dean, "I haven't been Cheyanne Van Buren in years!" She added apprehensively. "I'm Ariana Van Buren…" She began. "Aunt Lucy's daughter… Any of you people have some nerve showing up at my door! Did they send you to find me?" Cheyanne asked, beginning to shake with anger. Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her tighter in an attempt to calm her down.

Chapter Six

"I have heard about you and Aunt Lydia my whole life, I wanted a chance to meet you and form my own opinions… I never figured you were as evil as they all say." She began, she had no idea that Cheyanne Singer was also Cheyanne Van Buren until she started digging further for her missing cousin. She had looked for adoption records, birth certificates, hell even marriage licenses thinking that Lydia had remarried. Instead, all Ariana had found was a nasty note from Bobby Singer telling Sylvia, Jesse and Lucy just how sorry they were for turning their backs on Cheyanne.

Bobby Singer had went on to write that she was a very sweet and smart child and he wanted to adopt her. Which he did. They had sent him all the papers and signed Cheyanne over to him so he could adopt her. That is the main reason why traces of Cheyanne Van Buren had disappeared only to reappear later as Cheyanne Singer.

Ariana stood there looking at her cousin in awe. Cheyanne's eyes held a wisdom beyond their years. Her cousin was shorter than Grandma and Grandpa had led her to believe. Ariana smiled when she realized just how short Cheyanne was. Dean stood about 6ft or 6ft 2 inches and Cheyanne barely came to his chest. From behind them came a big giant of a man. From the data she had collected, the tall guy must be Sam Winchester. Raylene was at Sam's side as he came to the door. Ariana couldn't help but check out Raylene from head to toe. "DAMN!" She thought as Sam wrapped an arm around Raylene's waist.

"Please come in…you gotta forgive my brother and sister." Sam told her as he ushered them in. Sam was totally oblivious to the look Dean gave him. They led her to the great room and Sam pulled out a chair for her and motioned for her to sit down. Ariana and Cheyanne sat across the table from each other. Ariana laughed when Dean set a cup of coffee down in front of Cheyanne. He offered one to Ariana which she took. Cheyanne smiled when Ariana put cream and coffee in hers too.

"FINALLY!" Cheyanne laughed as she explained how everybody else in the bunker drank their coffee black. "You people are just nasty!" Arianna teased as she took a sip of her coffee. "Oh yes she is related to you!" Dean as he sat down next to Cheyanne. "Yes she is. Cheyanne laughed. "So let me get this straight, you grew up in a family of hunters, and you work for the FBI?" She didn't know where to begin.

"Grandpa Jesse quit deer hunting years ago after a bear attack… and technically I'm a Private Investigator for the F.B.I." Ariana said, she missed the look they all gave each other. She had never believed the demon stories her family had told her growing up. She also didn't believe in ghosts or any of that nonsense like her mother did.

"I stitched you up the other day in the Emergency Room." Cheyanne said as she remembered the girl had a gunshot wound in the arm. "How's the arm doing?" Cheyanne asked her giving her a look for not wearing her sling. Dean laughed at the way Cheyanne went from being beyond pissed to concern so fast. He wished he could do that. Arianna went on to explain how the boys were wanted by the FBI and although, Cheyanne had a spotless police record, they were watching her too because of her association with them, particularly Dean.

Cheyanne looked at Dean and smacked him upside the back of the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" He demanded. "For thinking any of this is funny! Do you not remember what happened the last time you two were wanted by the FBI?" She said as she began to pace. For the first time in forever, she was worried about the safety of her family.

"Do you honestly think that I would look for you for years just to bring the FBI here? Cheyanne, I know you don't know me from Adam's house cat right now but we're family and I would never bring them here…"Ariana began. Cheyanne looked at her and could tell that her cousin was telling the truth. Ariana glowed for some reason when Cheyanne looked into her soul. It was a weird glow that she had only seen around Castiel. She shrugged it off at the moment.

"You know what, I can see you wouldn't…Thank you! You can stay here with us as long as you want….I got to warn you though, there's never a dull moment around here." She laughed as she ran her hand through her long hair.

Just then, Cass came walking through the door. He froze when he saw Ariana. He had never seen a woman as beautiful as her except for Cheyanne. Ariana had the same green eyes and long mahogany hair. He cleared his throat as he felt his vessel respond to her in a very strange way. Castiel had already forgotten what it was like to feel human emotions and urges. Ariana thought Castiel was the sexiest man she had ever seen. She had never met a man with eyes that blue before and the way he wore that trench coat made her have dirty thoughts about him.

Cheyanne blushed as she caught little bits and pieces of their thoughts about each other. Dean smiled as he noticed Castiel watching Ariana. He laughed to himself as he went into the kitchen to bring the coffee pot into the great room. Cheyanne introduced Ariana to Castiel. She smiled as she refiled her coffee cup.

"Cass, I'm glad you came by, I have been meaning to talk to you about something." Cheyanne said after a few sips of her coffee.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, but right now I'm afraid it will have to wait. I come on important business." He told her. He wanted to help her with anything but he had found Cain and it was very important that he talk to Dean. Dean knew the look in Cass' eyes and understood that his friend needed to speak to him in private. They went into Cheyanne's lab where she practiced her powers and read her spell books. Castiel looked around the room as he told Dean that he had found Cain. He began to fill Dean in about what Cain was up to and why they had to stop him soon.

Cain was systematically killing off his descendants one by one. Men, women, children, that didn't matter to him. He was systematically killing them off all. Dean knew they couldn't allow him to continue his slaughter of innocent people. Dean was the only one who could stop Cain, he knew this day would come since the first time Cain gave him the mark. He went and found Sam and explained what Cass just told him. They began making plans to head out.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sebastian asked as he came into the lab to put a few books away for Cheyanne. She had been studying the healing properties of certain kinds of plants when she left for work a few days ago and didn't want Ariana to see them. Dean explained the situation to Sebastian. "I thought that mark was only legend. You know, the legend also says that only someone as powerful as my lady can remove it. But first you would need the ancient tablet." He said in awe as he was once again lost in thought. Dean didn't like the way Sebastian watched Cheyanne and fawned over her. Cheyanne didn't seem to notice Sebastian's attention. She treated just like she would a dear friend or a brother.

As much as Dean hated to do it, he asked Sebastian to look out for Cheyanne, Raylene and Ariana. He suddenly noticed that Castiel was nowhere in the room. Dean heard him laughing from the great room. He went looking for him and found him talking and laughing with Ariana. Cheyanne motioned for Dean to follow her into the kitchen. When they were alone, Cheyanne wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He pulled her closer and kissed her even harder. Cheyanne ran a hand up under Dean's shirt. She loved the feel of his hard muscled chest beneath the palms of her hands.

When they finally came up for air, Dean looked down at her and smiled as he traced her lips with his thumb. She smiled up at him as she kissed his thumb. "I don't know what you're up to Chey, but I like it." He teased as he bent down to kiss her again. She explained that she was trying to Castiel and Ariana some privacy because it was obvious that they liked each other. Dean laughed. He wondered if match maker was in Cheyanne's new job description.

"Quite possibly...but I'm still trying to figure this new job out." She answered Dean's thoughts out loud. He began to seriously believe that she could read minds, or at least his. He laughed as he shook off the idea yet again. He told her that him, Sam and Cass were leaving for a case. He told her about Cain and that he would be gone for a few days. She held him and told him to be careful, their usual conversation before the guys took off on a case.

Cheyanne didn't argue with Dean about going along. She knew this was something he had to face on his own. She was glad that Cass and Sam would be there in case he needed them. She knew that Dean wanted her safe and she had a job to do finding out just how much the FBI knew about them this time. She kissed him again and told him to be safe. "I always am." Came his standard reply. She just chuckled to herself as she went to help him pack. She made sure he had clothes and ammo while he called Crowley and told him where to meet them with the first blade.

Dean, Sam and Castiel loaded up in the Impala and left to find Cain. They found him and Dean killed him but when they returned, Cheyanne knew something was wrong. All Sam had to say was "Dean's in trouble", and Cheyanne understood perfectly what he meant. Dean wouldn't tell her anything but he didn't have to. She could read see it in his soul. She could read it in his thoughts. She hadn't noticed she could even read minds until that night.

She knew something had been going on with Dean ever since he came home from one hunt with a few really bad wounds in need of stitches. He healed almost instantly as she was trying to sew him up. She shook it off but kept an eye on things. This time, when they went to bed and pulled her close, he had nightmares that were worse than he had ever had. Cheyanne was asleep on Dean's chest, when she suddenly heard Cain's voice in her head telling Dean about how the mark would eventually turn him in a monster who killed his friends and family.

They both woke up in a cold sweat. Dean didn't understand, normally holding Cheyanne close in his sleep kept those kind of dreams locked away but this time he had one so vivid that he must have woken her up too. He didn't know that she had the same dream. He looked down at her and pulled her close. Suddenly he had the need to bury all of his problems and worries deep inside of her. She gladly obliged. They both slept peacefully after their love making was done.

The next morning, Cheyanne let Dean sleep late as she quietly got dressed and went to the kitchen in search of coffee. She smiled at Sam and Cass as she poured herself a cup.

"Where's Raylene?" She asked yawning.

"She's off on a case." Sam said as he typed away on his laptop. He rolled his eyes at Cheyanne when he caught her smiling at him. Cheyanne was glad that her two best friends were working out really great. She was suddenly starving, so she went to the fridge and began rummaging through it. She happily found the ingredients she needed to make breakfast burritos for everyone. After she made sure than Sam and Sebastian were fed, she fixed a tray with her and Dean's food and went to serve him breakfast in bed.

Dean was asleep on his stomach when she walked in carrying the tray. She always wondered if he slept that way because he was afraid of waking up and finding one of his loved ones on the ceiling. That had been the way his mother had died. She shook her head to clear the image out of her mind as she set the tray down on his nightstand. Dean slowly opened one eye when he smelled the coffee.

"Good morning sunshine." She said as Dean groaned and stretched. Dean was not a morning person but normally he was awake before Cheyanne. She leaned over and kissed him as he sat up in bed. "What time is it?" He asked as he reached for the coffee.

"A little after noon." She replied as she put the tray across his lap. She ate her breakfast with him. Dean couldn't believe he had slept that long but then he remembered the dream from the night before. "Relax, you needed the sleep…especially after our nightcap." She teased as she took a bite of her burrito. Dean smiled and winked at her as he ate in silence. Cheyanne wanted to ask about his nightmare but knew that it was best to let him bring it up when he was ready.

"I'm surprised you're awake. You had a big day and just as rough a night as I did." Dean said as he finished off the rest of his burritos. Cheyanne laughed and handed him the rest of hers. She was full anyway. Dean devoured the rest of hers and laughed. He hadn't realized he had been that hungry. He felt like he had been run over by a semi and he hadn't been drinking the night before…not enough to get wasted anyway. There were days when he tried to drink his problems away and he wondered why on earth Cheyanne would stick by a loser like him, but he was glad she did.

Cheyanne had always been his rock when things got crazy, even when they weren't dating. He guessed it was time they decided to set a wedding date and start planning a wedding. He would talk to her as soon as his head stopped reeling. That nightmare had worn him out. "First you'll kill Crowley, you'll have mixed feelings about that one. Next you'll kill Castiel, that one will be harder. Finally you won't stop until you kill Cheyanne and Sam and those will tear you up. Cheyanne is the only one who could stop you, if the prophecy is true, she's the only one who can remove the mark…but you will kill her before she has the chance." Cain's words ran through Dean's mind over and over again.

Dean had no idea about Cheyanne being able to remove the mark. Could it be possible? They needed to demon tablet but they were having no luck. Just then, Dean's phone rang. It was Cass.

"Dean, I found the demon tablet." He said, trying to explain everything to Dean before the voice told him he was out of minutes. The angel still hadn't figured out human communication but he was adapting to living on earth with them. He loved humans, loved the human concept of friends and family. He was really fascinated by romance and by the way his vessel reacted to Cheyanne's cousin, Ariana.

"Great! Where is it? Where are you?" Dean asked him. Dean was already throwing on clothes as he paced around his room. He had fallen asleep naked after his and Cheyanne's lovemaking sessions last night. Cheyanne was already packing his duffle bag for him. He loved this woman! Castiel was giving him details and directions about his location and then he added, "Oh and Dean, bring Cheyanne, I am in need of some medical assistance. I'm afraid my powers are drained too much right now for me to heal myself."

Cheyanne had heard Cass on the speaker phone and ran to grab a few clothes in her duffle bag, a couple of her spell books and her medical and healing bags. She wasn't sure if she would need to use her powers to heal the angel but she was coming prepared just in case. She knew now was the time to explain to Dean about what sex did to her powers but he was already off to find Sam. She sighed, she knew that she should have explained this sooner but there just never seemed to be a right time.

When they got to Cass, they found the angel laying in a back alley way. He was bloody and bruised and near dead. Cheyanne suggested they move him somewhere safer. They gently put him the Impala and drove to the nearest motel. Sam and Dean laid Castiel on the bed so that Cheyanne could examine him.

"Sam, can you hand me the red spell book and the small green bag out of my duffle bag please?" She asked as she began to sterilize a needle and some surgical thread. She calmly stitched up the wounds she could, laid her hands on those she couldn't, and then she mixed up a potion for him to swallow. Sam and Dean watched her sew up their friend. Castiel never flinched or moaned. He was in pain but Cheyanne had a gently soothing touch as she worked. Cass winced only twice as she spoke soft and gentle and did her best to be gentle while she poked and prodded. "Thank you." He groaned as Cheyanne finished patching him up.

"You may not be thanking me here in a second when you drink this. I got to warn you it's nasty as hell but it will help you heal faster." She said as she mixed up an elixir for him. He gulped it down without gagging and grimaced only once. Dean chuckled to himself. He had drank his fair share of foul tasting potions and elixirs and he felt empathy for his friend. "That tasted most unpleasant." Cass admitted. "And by unpleasant, he means nasty as shit!" Cheyanne said as he put everything back into bag. Cheyanne got her own room at the motel that night, since the room was extra crowded with Castiel staying in the room with Sam and Dean.

It was nearly 4 A.M. when Cheyanne finally closed the spell book she had been studying and turned off the light. She smiled when their came a knock at her door. It was Dean. Ever since the last time she joined them on a hunt, her and Dean had a secret knock and he would roll up his shirt sleeve so that she could clearly see the mark of Cain on his arm. She felt a sense of relief whenever she saw how much he made sure she was safe. Sometimes she thought Dean went a little overboard with protecting her but she knew it was because he loved her.

Dean smiled his crooked smile at her as she let him in her room. He locked the door behind them. Cheyanne didn't say a word, she poured him a glass of whiskey as he picked up her spell book and began flipping through it. He winked as she handed him the tumbler. Dean was fascinated by this book of healing and protection spells that Cheyanne had been studying lately.

"I know that look, what are you thinking Winchester?" She said as she sat down on the bed beside him. "You do, huh?" He teased as he leaned over to kiss her. He was thinking how proud he was of not only that she was taking all this supreme white witch business in stride but also that she had chosen the path of a healer as well. The fact that she had just stitched up an angel like it was no big deal impressed him that much more. "I am so damn proud of you! I can't wait to officially make you my wife!" He said between kisses.

Dean pulled Cheyanne into his arms and kissed her long and hard. Cheyanne slid his flannel shirt off his muscled arms, then slid her hands up under his T-shirt. She loved to feel his hard muscled chest and chiseled stomach beneath her palms. Dean reached up and tugged her hair free from its bun. He loved the way it cascaded down her shoulders like a silky mahogany waterfall. Dean grabbed the hem of Cheyanne's T-shirt pulled it over her head. He smiled when he saw the black lacey bra she was wearing. It reminded him of their first time together in Bobby's garage.

She smiled naughtily at Dean somehow how she knew what he was thinking. "Do you still have my panties from that night?" She asked as he laid her back on the bed. "Hell yes! I've kept them in the glove box of the Impala and now they're in a box in my dresser." He said as he began kissing his way down her body. She ran her fingers through his hair. Dean had his special ways of making her feel so cherished and loved. He could be a complete ass at times but she knew without a doubt that this was the man she was destined to spend the rest of her life with.

She looked down as Dean unzipped her jeans. He smiled wickedly as he slid them off her thighs and down her legs. He tossed her jeans on the floor, then took one of her ankles in his hands. Cheyanne gasped when Dean kissed his way up her legs to her panties. She was wearing some new ones from Victoria's Secret. They were pale blue string bikini panties with a pretty little bow in the front. They accentuated the curve of her hips just the way Dean liked.

Cheyanne had never been skinny but she wasn't fat either, she was curvy and thick. Dean loved her with meat on her bones. He had watched her try to be skinny like the super models in the magazines when she was younger and it had broken his heart. He was glad that she now had the confidence to know she was sexy as hell. Cheyanne did her best to eat as healthy as possible and she worked out a couple times a week just to stay healthy.

Dean bent down and kissed Cheyanne's belly ring. He had been so surprised when she came home with her belly button pierced when they were teenagers. She recently had it repierced and it drove him wild. He kissed his way up to her breasts that were still contained in the black lacey bra. He freed one breast from a cup, then the other as he caressed and sucked the nipples into hard erect peaks. "Mmmmmm…Oh God Dean!" She purred into his ear when he began kissing his way from her breast to her neck and then back down to her belly. She opened her thighs wide for him as he slipped her panties down her thighs and off her body. He kept eye contact with her as he kissed his way back up to the apex of her thighs.

He gently opened her thighs and began stroking her clit with his thumb as he slid a finger inside of her. She relaxed into his touch and was soon bucking wildly as he brought her to the edge of ecstasy. He brought over the edge when he started using his mouth and tongue to do to her body what his fingers had just done. When he had helped her find her release, Dean laid back on the bed to catch his breath while Cheyanne began working on him.

She kissed his lips and licked them. For some reason tasting herself on his lips was just so damn sexy to her. She kissed him a little longer, then kissed her way down his body and proceeded to undress him just like he had her. Next, she helped free him of his boxers. She smiled at his erection laying proudly on his stomach. She bent down over him as she took his manhood in her mouth and began licking and teasing her way down the shaft. She loved that Dean kept himself clean shaven down there and she loved the way he tasted fresh out of a shower. She moaned in her throat a little s she sucked harder.

"Oh yes baby! That is so good!" Dean moaned as she sucked harder. Dean ran his fingers through her hair and gently pushed her head down, forcing her to take him deeper into her mouth. She felt him began to tighten up as he began to pump harder and faster into her mouth. She was getting wetter and hotter just thinking about how wild she was making him. A few minutes later, just as her jaw was beginning to get tired, Dean exploded into her mouth. She licked and sucked every drop of the white hot salty liquid from his manhood. She sucked until Dean couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh no Winchester, you're not done yet!" She said as she pushed him back down on the bed and straddled him. He held his manhood while Cheyanne positioned herself over it and impaled her hot slick wetness down onto his throbbing manhood. "Hell yes!" Dean moaned as she Cheyanne began riding his hard cock. "OH fuck yes!" Cheyanne moaned as Dean grabbed her hip and began thrusting harder and deeper. She giggled when he rolled her beneath him and began thrusting even harder and deeper. He kissed her and playfully nipped her with his teeth as his thrust began to pick up speed and intensity. One of the many things that he had always loved about Cheyanne was that he never felt like he was going to break her if they got a little rough in bed. The rougher he got, the better she liked it!

Finally he gave one last thrust hard and deep into her yielding body and found his release. Cheyanne relished the sting of his teeth on her flesh as he grunted and bit her as he came. She loved the way that he marked his territory on her body. She felt like she truly belonged in Dean Winchester's arms. Dean pulled her close and held her as they both drifted off to sleep. Dean didn't have nightmares that night but Cheyanne felt guilty. She knew the time had come to tell Dean that sex drained her powers for a few days afterwards. She silently prayed that she would not need her powers before then. She decided that she would worry about it later as she snuggled closer into Dean's chest and listened to his heartbeat as he slept.

They were awaken the next morning by an incessant knocking on their motel room door. Dean sleepily reached down and grabbed his pants and pulled them on as he went to answer the door. He had just zipped them when he opened the door to find Crowley standing on the other side of the door. He stepped outside to talk so they wouldn't wake up Cheyanne.

"What?" Dean barked as he shut the door behind him. Crowley raised an eyebrow at Dean as he surveyed Dean's bare chest and ragged jeans. The last mental image Crowley wanted was Dean and Cheyanne in bed together. He shook his head to clear the image out of his mind.

"I figured you and Glenda would be awake by now…" Crowley began. Dean laughed at Crowley's nickname for Cheyanne. "If you ever saw her in the morning before her coffee, you would definitely not call her that!" Dean said laughing harder. Just then Cheyanne came to the door. She was wearing Dean's t-shirt, luckily it came down past her panties. Her hair was semi pulled back into a messy bun and she was barely coherent. Dean pulled her to him and put an arm around her.

"Dude! Could you two keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep after being up half the night…" She said as she snuggled into Dean's arms. She opened one eye and looked at him, squinting against the morning sunshine. "What time is it anyway?" She said groggily.

"It's a little after 9 A.M." Dean said looking at his watch.

"Holy Shit! Crowley this better be good to wake me up before Coffee!" She said as she ushered them back inside the room. She talked to them as she found her jeans and pulled them on. She went next door into Sam and Dean's room and managed to grab Dean a clean t-shirt without waking Cass. Sam had been awake for hours and had gone to find everybody some breakfast. She closed the door but left it open a crack in case Castiel needed anything. Crowley explained that not only had he found his mother but she had the demon tablet. They already knew the last part but he confirmed what Sebastian had told them about Rowena wanting to know about Cheyanne's powers.

Rowena smiled as she listened in. So Cheyanne hadn't told Dean yet about how coitus drains her powers. The older witch smiled an evil smile. She could use this to her advantage. Cheyanne would be too weak to fight as Rowena as she drained her powers and turned Cheyanne into her puppet. She scratched her chin and danced a little excited jig around the small farmhouse where she was hiding out. She had used a special spell to track the Winchesters and her granddaughter. She had been able to not only watch but listen in as well. Everything was falling right into place better than she had expected.

Back at the bunker, Ariana, Raylene and Sebastian were all getting to know each other. "So, let me get this straight; I have known Cheyanne practically our whole lives and she never once mentioned having cousins." Rowena began as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She was wearing one of Sam's buttoned down flannel shirts with her jeans. She missed him but they both had jobs to do.

"Well, I guess we're even because I had no idea that any of the things y'all hunt were real! I was told when I was younger than Cheyanne and Lydia were dead. It wasn't until I found Bobby Singer's letter than I knew the truth." Ariana explained as she sat down with her coffee. Both girls had formed an uneasy alliance that was quickly becoming a friendship. Ariana wanted to know everything about Cheyanne and Raylene was more than willing to brag about her best friend.

Ariana had called her ex-girlfriend in D.C. and told her that the Winchester's were dead and these men that her cousin was running with were not the ones that had been on the most wanted list on a few occasions. Ariana knew she would be in big trouble if the truth was ever discovered but she was willing to take that risk for her cousin. Raylene smiled at the way Ariana lit up whenever Castiel's name was mentioned. "I thought you only liked girls." Raylene teased her friend.

"I'm like a garden gate hunny, I swing both ways!" Ariana explained. "Oh yeah! You are definitely related to Chey!" Raylene said laughing. She explained that was something that Cheyanne would say. They two women also became friends with Sebastian. They decided they had to bring him in to the 22nd century and modernize him. He told them he wished he could be just like Dean. He didn't understand why both ladies laughed until they cried when he said that but he was glad they were his friends. They began to give "Sebby" as they called him, a makeover.

Back on the hunt, Cheyanne, Sam, Dean and Crowley tracked Rowena down to a small farmhouse on the outskirts of town. She was sitting in a chair with the demon tablet in her hands. She was very frustrated. No matter what spell or potion she tried, nothing seemed to help decipher that damn tablet. She knew it help great power but she could translate it. She cursed Sebastian for not telling her what it meant before Cheyanne changed him back. She looked up in time to see her son and granddaughter burst through the door.

"Why hello darlings! Cheyanne you look marvelous!" She said as she gave Cheyanne a hug. Cheyanne cringed, she could feel the evil in Rowena and she didn't like it, not one bit. Rowena didn't know that Cheyanne could read her mind. Cheyanne still hadn't realized that she had this ability but Crowley had. He had lost his daughter once because of his mother, he wasn't going to lose her again. Crowley and Cheyanne kept Rowena busy in the front of the house while Sam and Dean snuck in through the back.

Rowena grabbed Cheyanne and pulled her closer and whispered an incantation into her ear. Cheyanne laughed because it tickled. Crowley smirked at his mother. Rowena's magic was useless on Cheyanne. His daughter was more powerful than his mother. Rowena became angry when she realized that her plans for Cheyanne would not work now because the girl was immune to her powers. Rowena grabbed for the dagger she had hidden in her sleeve. If she could get a little of Cheyanne's blood, she could absorb some of her powers. Rowena decided in that instant that she wanted all of Cheyanne's powers and she would get rid of her granddaughter once and for all. With dagger in hand, Rowena sliced through Cheyanne's throat before anybody realized what was happening.

"NOOO!" Dean screamed when he saw the blood began to pour from Cheyanne's throat. Cheyanne felt a white hot pain slice through her neck and then she felt the blood begin as she fought for every breath and then nothing as her world went black. Dean grabbed Cheyanne before she hit the floor. He knew she was already dead before he got to her. He cradled her lifeless body in his arms as tears began to fall from his eyes.

Sam moved to grab Rowena. His head was still reeling from the scene still playing out in front of him. Cheyanne couldn't really be dead! He shook his head as he help the older witch by the arms. He had no idea what he was going to do with her but she had to pay for what she had just done. Before Sam could think of any way to kill the bitch, a long silver blade pierced through her body, narrowly missing Sam. Rowena looked up at Crowley with a look of surprise as blood began to trickle from her mouth. She tried to say his name but could only gasp. Her lifeless body slid off the blade into a bloody heap at Sam's feet. Crowley looked up at him with a solemn look.

Crowley turned around to see the lifeless body of his daughter on the floor. He walked over to her and without a word to Dean, scooped her up in his arms. "Get that blasted angel on the phone!" He roared as he carried Cheyanne outside and laid her body on the hood of the Impala. Castiel appeared out of nowhere and surveyed the scene before him. His heart broke when he saw Cheyanne laying lifeless on Baby's hood. Without even having to be asked he walked over to her and laid his hands on her. Cheyanne's body lit up with her own inner white light to combine with the bright white blue light from Cass' grace. Castiel not only brought his friend back to life but he healed her old wounds and made her whole once again.

Cheyanne gasped as she sucked air into her lungs. She sat straight up on the hood of the Impala and looked around in confusion. Instinctively, she grabbed at her throat and felt it was perfectly fine.

"What the hell just happened? One minute that bitch was trying to whisper a spell into my ear and the next I'm out here on Baby? And why are you Idgits looking at me like you've seen a ghost?" She said after several minutes. Dean walked up to her and pulled her into a huge bear hug. Tears of relief fell from his face and began to soak her hair. She hugged him and rubbed his back as he explained what happened through his sobs. She wiped his tears and then she kissed him.

She jumped off the hood of the Impala and walked over to Castiel. She pulled him into a huge hug. "Thank you so much!" She told him. She didn't know whether healing drained his powers for a time or not. She was grateful to her angel friend for healing her. "You are very welcome. You did the same for me. He said looking down at her with pride. He as proud of his friend as an angel could be. Crowley walked up to her just then and pulled her into an embrace. She could actually see tears on his cheeks.

"Look, I know we haven't exactly gotten off on the right foot. I have only been half assed attempting to get to know you but no more. Bobby will always be my dad but you did give me life, so if you want a real father/daughter relationship, I'm willing to give it a whole hearted attempt." She told him looking him in the eyes. He smiled down at her, "I'd like that. But don't expect the king of hell to change his ways towards some of your friends." He teased.

Later that night, Dean was sitting at the table in Cheyanne's motel room with the demon tablet in his hands. "I know, I miss Kevin too." Cheyanne said out loud as she refilled his coffee cup. "Sorry, I didn't realize I said that out loud." He said as he gave her a small smile. He knew he only thought it to himself that time. "We need to find somebody who can read that." She said as she sat down in the chair across from him. "You might just be able to read it." Cass said as he suddenly just popped into the room. "Who? Me?" Cheyanne said when she realized Cass was looking right at her.

"In the absence of a prophet, a very powerful grand white witch should be able to read the tablets." He said matter of factly. "Holy Shit!" was all Cheyanne could say. She was still trying to wrap her head around that she had died earlier today and Cass had brought her back.

"I guess I could try…" She said after several minutes. Her mother and Bobby had taught her to read, write and speak several languages. She could speak and read everything from Mandarin to Latin. "Looks like some form of Enochian with a Cantonese twist to it…" She began as she examined the tablet in depth. She gently laid it down on the table and then began to dig through her purse for her glasses. Dean stood up, walked over to the nightstand and handed her a scrunchy. She laughed as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

Dean winked at her. He thought she was so sexy with her glasses on and her hair pulled up into a bun. Cheyanne was the smartest woman he knew and he thought she was also sexy as hell. "Nerdy, Curvy, Inked and Dirty." He thought to himself and then he started thinking of the dirty kinky things he wanted to do with Cheyanne later. He noticed her look up at him once but then she kept studying the tablet. She was blushing a beautiful shade of red though.

"Behave!" She said out loud to him. Dean ran his hand t through his hair, and began to pace the room. Dean's thoughts raced through his head as he paced. He had resigned himself to being stuck with the mark for the rest of his life. If that was the case, he would continue to fight the mark with every beat of his heart. He would so whatever it took to keep Cheyanne by his side this time. Cheyanne was lost in thought, her forehead wrinkled in concentration. She read through many references about a supreme white witch bringing heaven and hell together. She found the tablet fascinating. She skimmed through more about her powers and how her path was important. She finally came to a few mentions about the mark of Cain.

Cheyanne laid the tablet down on the table and rubbed her temples. She could feel the beginning of a migraine starting. She took her glasses off and stood up. She stretched and walked over to Dean and wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Cheyanne laid her head up against his chest and closed her eyes as she listened to his heart beat. Cheyanne had always found comfort in listening to Dean's heartbeat. He bent down and kissed her on top of her head.

"You look tired. Why don't we put the tablet away for now and get a few hours of sleep?" He suggested. His idea sounded like heaven to Cheyanne. She placed the tablet into her big purse and then went to get ready for bed. She debated on yoga pants of just a t-shirt and panties to sleep in. She decided that since she had shaved earlier that night, she would sleep in a T-shirt and panties. Dean didn't mind at all as he pulled her to him when she crawled into bed.

"I love you Dean." She said as she snuggled into his arms. Dean wrapped his arms around her and began tracing sleepy little circles on her forearm. "I love you too Chey." He said as he lovingly kissed the top of her head again. That night, they both had the same dream. John and Lydia came to them both in the dreams.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing Cheyanne?" Lydia asked as she stepped out of the foggy realm of dreams. Cheyanne didn't know whether to argue with her mother or hug her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said flatly. She knew her mother enough to know that this was going to be a joyful mother daughter reunion. Lydia walked up to Cheyanne and slapped her hard across the face.

"You know full well what I'm talking about! You think you can just give up hunting and run off and marry some boy? I thought I raised you better!" Lydia hissed at her daughter. This was not the Cheyanne she had raised. Her Cheyanne would never have given up hunting and would never have fallen for some guy.

"News flash! This is not some random guy I'm marrying—it's Dean Winchester! And you know what? I haven't seen you since I was 12! I'm 33 now!" Cheyanne said, standing up to her mother.

"And you didn't raise her, I did!" Bobby said, coming to Cheyanne's side. "And her and Dean should have been married years ago. "Damn straight we should have!" Dean said as he came up next to Cheyanne.

"So we're both having the same dream?" Cheyanne asked him as she wrapped an arm around his waist. "Apparently!" Dean said as he held her close. He didn't understand this dream and he didn't like it. Something just wasn't right.

"Have you lost your mind son?" John Winchester asked as he came through the fog. Dean tightened his grip on Cheyanne as John came closer.

"Oh no I know exactly what I'm doing this time." Dean said firmly. He wasn't about to break Cheyanne's heart again. They had already been through so much. "Oh you do? Have you forgotten your duty to your family? Are you just going to turn away from Sammy for some girl?" John said furiously.

Cheyanne could feel Dean tensing up, she knew he was holding his temper in check as best he could but John had always known how to push Dean's button. Dean had loved his dad and respected the man but he had just about had enough. Cheyanne laid a gentle hand on Dean's forearm. Her small gesture was the only thing holding Dean back.

"I should have married her the first time we ran off to Vegas. And you're going to start preaching to me about family? I was the only one who was ever there for Sammy! And Cheyanne here, she had always been there for me, and for Sammy! She's the only one who has ever had my back through everything! So don't you dare start that I can find pussy anywhere speech! I'm marrying Cheyanne and I am going to do my best to make her happy!" Dean told John, never leaving Cheyanne's side.

"John Winchester, I told you back then to leave them be and let them get married!" Bobby spoke up coming over to stand in front of Dean and Cheyanne. He smiled down at Cheyanne. "Great to see ya kiddo." He said as he smiled, Cheyanne ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Am I missing something?" Lydia asked sarcastically, eyeing Bobby Singer with suspicion.

"Mom, this is Bobby Singer, my dad. He raised me after you died." Cheyanne said, daring her mother to say something about Bobby being her dad. "He is not your dad! And what do you mean he raised you? My orders were for you to go live with Grandma and Grandpa Van Buren if anything happened to me." Lydia asked in disbelief.

"After you died, Jesse and Sylvia refused to take Chey in, claiming that she was some kind of abomination. Bobby took her in and raised her as his own." John explained, his argument with Dean long forgotten. Lydia looked from Dean, to Cheyanne and then from John to Bobby. She smiled and looked at John. "I guess we both Mary some money." She said laughing.

At that moment, Mary Winchester walked to them from the fog. She smiled at Cheyanne and Dean as she pulled them both into a hug. Dean fought back tears. Mary laid a loving hand on the side of his face. "Hi Dean." She said as she reached up to kiss his cheek. "You two have grown up!" She added. "We all need to sit down and have a long talk before Dean and I wake up. Mom, I believe you owe me some answers about who my real father is." Cheyanne said looking at Lydia pointedly.

"Did you find Victor after all these years?" John asked in disbelief, He had searched high and low for his old friend after Lydia had died but had been unable to find him. Lydia's face paled when Cheyanne spoke his name. Did she know? Had her daughter somehow learned about her father?

At that moment, Crowley stepped out of the fog. Sam was right behind him. Crowley smiled at Lydia and clapped his hands and he walked up and gave John and Mary hugs. He pulled Lydia to him and kissed her. She looked at him and at that moment she knew that Cheyanne already knew who Crowley was.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Crowley, my birth father…" Cheyanne said sarcastically. "Chey, honey, I can explain…" Lydia began. Mary and John didn't quite understand the situation until Cheyanne began again. "You can explain what? That you married a crossroads demon and I'm the result? You couldn't tell me when I was 12 that I was fucking half demon? What the hell were you thinking?" Cheyanne said as she began to pace. Dean let her pace for a few minutes while the he watched the whole demon thing sink into everyone's brain.

"Crowley, you've done some underhanded things since I've known you but this is the lowest…" Dean began as he watched Cheyanne pace. She only did that when she was pissed and trying to figure out what she was going to do next. "So wait a minute, Cheyanne is half demon?" John asked.

"I'm also a white witch!" Cheyanne snarked at John.

"I don't care what you are! You are still like a daughter to me kiddo! I'm not fond of that attitude of yours though." John said as he stopped her pacing and pulled her into a hug. Dean let out a big sigh of relief. "I was so afraid that you'd think differently…" Dean chuckled at his dad.

"That's why I came." Sam said as he walked up to Cheyanne. Mary stared at him in amazement. Last time she had seen Sammy, he was 6 months old. She pulled him into a big hug. Sam explained to all of them how Cheyanne and Dean had always looked out for him growing up. Dean smiled at his younger brother. Some of the things that Cheyanne had done for Sammy, he had never known. He didn't think he could possibly love her any more than he already did. He was wrong because hearing how she took care of Sam in every way from cutting the crusts off his sandwich when they were little to sending him care packages at Stanford, just touched his heart even more.

Cheyanne was blushing and muttered "Idgit!" a few times, making Bobby smile with pride. "Not only is she a white witch, she is a grand supreme white witch and a healer." Dean said proudly causing Cheyanne to blush an even darker shade of pink. "Yes, Glenda is damn good for somebody just coming into her powers." Crowley boasted to them. Dean walked over to Cheyanne and pulled her to him. "Don't you see John? Dean loves Cheyanne the way you love me?" Mary finally said as she watched her oldest son with his fiancé.

"God, I hope our marriage goes better than that!" Cheyanne whispered into Dean's ear. He chuckled as he kissed her neck. "It will be! I promise you that!" he whispered back into her ear. He pulled her closer and kissed her. "I don't know what everyone is so worked up about. It's about damn time these two Idgits got back together and got married!" Bobby said as he watched them together. John watched Dean with Cheyanne for a few moments. He walked over to them and gave them a hug. "Welcome to the family. You are an official Winchester now." John teased. He had always felt like Cheyanne was his daughter and truth be told, he really couldn't explain why he had ever been against her and Dean being together.

"Sam, Dean, Cheyanne, I need to get you two back in your world before you get stuck here." Crowley finally said. They gave everybody one last hug and then Crowley snapped his fingers and they woke up back in their motel rooms. Cheyanne woke up to find herself still snuggled up to Dean with her head on his chest. She sat up rubbing her eyes. She laid back down in Dean's arms, he opened one eye and looked at her sleepily. "I had the weirdest dream…" He began but stopped when he realized that Chey was already snoring again. He laughed to himself when she rolled over off of him, taking most of the blankets with her. He fought for his share of them and pulled her to him and fell back asleep with a hand on her hip.

Sam woke up with a start. That was a very crazy dream, only it didn't feel like a dream. He shook his head as he went to find coffee and clear his mind. He called Raylene and told her about the dream. He knew he hadn't been dating Raylene long enough but something about her just felt different. Sam had never felt anything for Jess, Madison or Amelia like he did for Raylene. He could have kicked himself for not seeing it when they were younger. He reminded himself that for a long time he had a crush on Cheyanne and he couldn't see past that back then.

Sam thought about Raylene for a long time. Maybe it was just possible that him and Dean had found their soulmates and could finally be happy. They both seemed to have the women that would die for them like they would for each other. Sam thought about this as he drank his coffee. He realized that both Cheyanne and Raylene had grown up in the hunting lifestyle, they knew what to expect and what this life entailed. Both of them seemed to want to stand by him and Dean, come hell or high water. Sam sighed as he opened up his laptop and called Raylene again.

Cheyanne finally made herself get out of bed. She was careful not to wake Dean as she headed into the bathroom to take a shower. As she got out of the shower about 30 minutes later, she noticed her throat for the first time since Cass had brought her back. She was brushing her teeth when she noticed a thin red puffy line from where Rowena had slit her throat. She made a mental note to try some ungent on it later to make that scar disappear. She laughed at herself as she braided her damp hair.

Dean was sitting up in the bed when she came out of the bathroom. He smiled at her as she dug through her duffle bag for her clothes. He walked up behind her, naked, wrapped his arms around her and began kissing the back of her neck. Cheyanne melted into his arms as Dean unwrapped the towel from her body. "Winchester, what do you think you're doing?" She asked as he gently turned her around in his arms and began kissing his way down her body. "What does it feel like I'm doing?" He teased between kisses. "It feels like you are trying to distract me from a few things." She murmured as he began kissing between her thighs. "Hmmm, does it now?" He teased as he slowly edged her back towards the bed and pushed her down onto it.

"Wow!" Cheyanne said about an hour later as Dean collapsed on the bed beside her. "Mmmmmm." He said as he pulled the blanket up over them. They laid there for a moment before they looked at the clock and figured they better both get dressed. Dean laughed when he heard Cheyanne's stomach growl. They got dressed and Dean went to knock on his and Sam's motel room door while Cheyanne began loading her stuff into the Impala. She put the demon tablet in her purse for safe keeping. Castiel's wounds were almost completely healed. She insisted he come back to the bunker so she could keep an eye on him as he continued to heal.

They ate lunch before they left town. Dean laughed as Cheyanne drank her third cup of coffee before their food arrived. Cheyanne ate her steak and salad with gusto. She was famished from a night of trying to decipher the tablet and lovemaking. She was also avoiding telling Dean about what sex did to her powers. She silently prayed that Cass didn't mention it either.

Everything was good until they were a few miles from the bunker. Cheyanne was sitting in the front seat with Dean while Cass and Sam were both in the back seat. "So, Cheyanne how are your powers this morning?" Cass asked as he cleared his throat. Cheyanne's eyes grew wide as she gave Dean a nervous smile. Dean just assumed Cass was asking because she had been dead for a few minutes the day before. "Their fine Cass." Dean assured him but the angel didn't look convinced. Dean was curious now why his friend would be interested in his wife's powers. Dean smiled at that thought. Calling Cheyanne his wife just felt natural like it was meant to be. He wrapped his arm around Chey as she snuggled closer.

"I was just curious because coitus often drains a white witch's powers, especially one as powerful as Cheyanne." Cass answered as they pulled into the bunker's garage. Cheyanne's eyes grew wide. Dean looked at Cheyanne but knew in that isn't that she knew exactly what Cass was talking about. "Why don't you two go on in the house? Cheyanne and I obviously have something to talk about…" Dean told Sam and Cass as he looked at her in disbelief. Cheyanne took a deep breath and braced herself for the argument she knew was coming. Sam and Cass went in and left them in the garage.

Dean began to pace. "So is it true?" He asked as he ran his hand through his hair. "Yes, it's true." She said quietly. She knew she should have told him sooner. "Look, I don't know what you expect me to say. I know I should have told you sooner…" She began. "Damn right you should have! Cheyanne, your powers could mean life or death…. You and Sammy are the two people I can't go on without!" He said, interrupting her. "You're not going to lose me, Dean." She said as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I almost did…If Cass hadn't been there…..I don't even want to think about that!" Dean said walking out of her grasp as he began to pace again. "But he did bring me back and that wasn't because of us making love….that was because Rowena was pissed that her magic didn't work on me." She said feeling guiltier by the minute. "Look, I know I should have told you sooner, but I just didn't know how…" She added.

"Damn right you should have! What is so hard to say 'Not tonight Dean, we are on a case?' I would have understood! Dammit Cheyanne!" Dean didn't even know where to start. He just turned on his heel and walked inside, leaving Cheyanne starting after him as he went. She stood there in disbelief for a few minutes. Cheyanne and Dean had their fair share of arguments but nothing had ever upset Dean this much. She just hadn't known where to start or how to tell him about her powers and sex. She took a deep breath and went inside.

Dean glared at her as she walked into the great room. She held her head up and glared right back at him. She sashayed right past him as she went into the kitchen. She was so mad that she began cleaning the kitchen, even though Dean had already cleaned it. She then began banging pots and pans around the kitchen in an attempt to make dinner. "Don't you think you're being a little ridiculous?" Dean said as he came in behind her. "Oh you want to see ridiculous? Because I can damn sure show you ridiculous! You know what? I was going to make a roast for dinner but fuck that. Winchester you can cook tonight!" She said as she went to walk out of the kitchen. He grabbed her arm as she walked past him.

"What is wrong with you? You have no right to be mad! You're the one who lied to me for months!" He said between gritted teeth trying to keep his voice down so nobody else could hear their fight. Dean knew he was being an ass but it hurt that Cheyanne had kept something this big from him. Cheyanne looked him square in the eyes and Dean knew he had pushed her temper to its limits and she was trying to rein it in. "I do not have to keep explaining myself to you! Now, if we're done with this conversation, I need to go read about how to cure my husband of the mark of Cain!" She said as she peeled his fingers off her arm. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and stormed off to her room.

"Hey Raylene, why don't you and Sam go pick up something for dinner tonight? I suddenly have a headache trying to rear up." Cheyanne said as she walked to her room. Raylene raised an eyebrow at her as she agreed. She knew her best friend better than that. She saw all the signs that Cheyanne and Dean were having a fight. She squared her eyes on Dean as he walked into the great room. "I don't know what you two are fighting about and I don't care but just so you know, Cheyanne hasn't been this pissed since you broke her heart that time!" Raylene told him, then added, "Since the rest of us have to live with her too, you better do whatever you can to fix this! She's not the only one with a temper!" She added. "First of all, stay out of mine and Cheyanne's fight, and second, she lied to me for months!" Dean snarked at Raylene. He could tell by the look on her face that he was in for it with her.

Sam stood up and suggested that he and Raylene go find something to feed everyone for dinner. She thought that sounded like a great idea before she strangled his brother. Dean threw them the keys to the Impala as he walked down the hall towards his room. As he reached for the door knob, he looked down the hall towards Cheyanne's door. He sighed as he went into his bedroom. They had debated at just moving into one bedroom but she had insisted that she needed her room at times too. He wondered if that had been her way of trying to find the courage to tell him about her powers.

Ariana had sat in the great room during the whole argument between Raylene and Dean. She wished she had known her cousin all those years ago because what she knew about her now really impressed her. She looked up to Cheyanne and loved her like the sister she had always wanted. She had exchanged a few choice words with her family, especially her mother, over their treatment of Cheyanne. Ariana called her dad for encouragement. He was always laughing and in a good mood. She was both surprised and relieved that he knew the Winchesters. He assured her that they were good guys. He added that the older one was a bit kooky but he was nice. She laughed when she hung up the phone.

At that moment, Castiel walked into the room. He sat down across from her and they smiled at each other awkwardly. Cass remembered what it felt like to have sex with a woman. He knew his vessel's reaction to lust but this was something totally different. Whenever Ari was near, his heart raced, he got all nervous, and his palms became sweaty. He must ask Dean and Sam what these signs meant in case his vessel needed medical attention. He had been around the guys enough to know that now was not the right time to be asking about such things. He needed to apologize to Cheyanne. He hadn't known that she hadn't told Dean yet about how intercourse makes her powers sleep for a few days.

He smiled at Ariana and assured her he would be right back. He walked down the hall to Cheyanne's door. He didn't like seeing his two friends fight like this. He didn't hesitate as he knocked on her door. "Hang on!" She called as she walked over to the door. She opened it, relieved to see it was Cass instead of Dean. "Come on in, Cass." She said as she smiled and held the door open for him.

"Cheyanne, I apologize for starting this fight between you and Dean." He began. Cheyanne smiled at him. "Cass, it's not your fault at all. How were you to know I hadn't told him yet? Truth is, I'm mad at myself because I know I should have told him sooner but I didn't. And besides he's so damn irresistible!" She said as she gave a small giggle. She ushered Cass to sit down while they talked. He told her that she and Dean had been through so much, he knew Dean would be reasonable after he had calmed down. "I know by the way he is acting, that I hurt his feelings, Dean's not as tough as he thinks he is. I guess I've let him calm down enough." She said as she stood up to leave her room. "Thanks for the talk, Cass." She smiled as she turned the door knob.

Cheyanne walked down the hall to Dean's room. She took a deep breath before she knocked. He didn't answer. Slowly, she turned the knob and peeked in. He was laying on his bed with his back to the door. He had his earbuds in and was listening to three days grace while looking at pictures of him and Cheyanne together. He knew she had entered the room but didn't feel like talking to her at the moment. She laid down next to him on the bed but didn't touch him or say a word. She knew how to make him stop being angry at her but that thing was kind of what they were fighting about anyway.

Dean sighed as he took his head phones off and rolled over on his back, being careful not to touch Cheyanne. They laid like that, next to each other but not touching, for a long while, neither one wanting to be the first one to speak. Cheyanne finally became irritated with the whole situation. She sighed with exasperation before she began, "Oh for crying out loud! Look, you have every fucking right to be pissed at me…" She began. "Damn right I do and I am!" Dean interrupted her. "I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner about what making love does to my powers. At first all I knew was that I was exhausted for a few days, I just thought it was because working the 72 hour shifts at the hospital, helping all the hunters I do, trying to learn about being a white witch and how to work my powers, combined with a lack of sleep, were just all draining me." She tried to explain.

Dean rolled over on his side to face her. "You are the last person I thought would ever keep a secret from me, Chey…" He began, the anger in his eyes and voice had been replaced by hurt. "If it makes you feel any better, I have been trying to tell you for a while but then you kiss that spot on my neck and I just can't tell you no." She teased as she snuggled closer to him and kissed him. "I know I should have told you as soon as I was certain about my powers. There is no excuse why I didn't. But please know that I never meant to hurt you. Dean I would never intentionally hurt you." She added between kisses. "Damn you! I just can't stay mad at you!" he laughed as he began kissing her back.


End file.
